Nuestro camino
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Sasuke se despide del equipo siete, debe comenzar un camino a la redención. Sin embargo, Sakura no acepta la despedida, esta vez será ella la que decida si se queda o no en Konoha. Hará todo lo posible, incluso despertará los celos de Sasuke, para que él admita que también la ama. Ambientado en el final del manga 699. Posible continuación.
1. Nuestro Camino

**Nuestro camino**

* * *

><p>La mayor parte de su vida, Sasuke tomó decisiones siguiendo su sentimiento de odio y su sed de venganza. Durante muchos años, ignoró su cariño hacia el equipo siete y sus integrantes. Hizo a un lado la amistad con Naruto, pisoteó su amor por Sakura y olvidó todos los gestos de Kakashi hacia él. Cada paso que daba era ordenado por sus oscuros pensamientos. Antes y durante la guerra sólo pensó en su hermano, nuevamente ignoró a los que se convirtieron en su segunda familia… o eso quiso aparentar. No pudo explicarse el sentimiento que lo embargó tras ver a una agotada Sakura a punto de desmayarse. Sí, en ocasiones atrás no había dudado en matarla, pero en ese momento no toleró la idea de que cerrara los ojos para siempre. A pesar de saber que no moriría si la dejaba caer, sus piernas se movieron sin previo permiso y sus manos la sostuvieron antes de que él tuviera consciencia de ello. Fue la primera vez en varios años que su amor por Sakura lo arrastró a seguir adelante. Por una fracción de segundo, justo cuando cruzó mirada con ella, una nueva idea cruzó por su mente: ¿para qué ser hokage, si se conformaba con estar con Sakura? Que los ninjas se mataran entre sí y crearan más guerras, no importaba mientras fuera Sakura la que estuviera cerca de él. Por una fracción de segundo, su amor por Sakura le insistió en que desistiera de sus planes originales. Pero el escuchar la voz de Obito, lo despertó. Él era un vengador, no podía dejarse llevar por un sentimiento tan "barato" por el amor.<p>

Afortunadamente, Naruto consiguió hacerlo entrar en razón a un precio muy alto. Sin embargo, Sasuke consideraba su pérdida del brazo como un costo por todos sus errores, razón de negar la prótesis que Tsunade y Sakura le ofrecieron. Era cierto, le sería difícil acostumbrarse a hacer sellos con una sola mano, pero estaba seguro de que podría arreglárselas. Su intención era comprender la vida, comprender al mundo y tener sus propias definiciones. Quería ser objetivo con todo lo que vería en su viaje, que ningún sentimiento se interpusiera en su mente, quería deshacerse de todos los prejuicios y encontrarse a sí mismo. Pero temía una sola cosa: perder sus sentimientos, volverse tan objetivo que se volviera más frío que antes. Para su infortunio, Sakura lo sabía.

Ahora estaban de pie frente a la puerta de Konoha, Sasuke quería despedirse de su equipo, mas lo inmovilizaba la insistente mirada de Sakura. No importaba cuántas veces negara su compañía, sabía que al final caería rendido ante esos enormes ojos verdes.

— Éste es mi camino de redención y tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados. — respondió a su petición cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera él quería saber la expresión de su rostro.

Escuchó un gemido de molestia por parte de Sakura y no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para mirarla. Parecía un cachorrito regañado con la cara agachada y los brazos colgándole a los lados.

— ¿Que no tengo nada que ver?

Nuevamente, sus músculos actuaron antes de que su cerebro se percatara de ello. De repente, sintió en la punta de los dedos la frente de Sakura. Ella alzó el rostro asombrada y con las mejillas más coloradas. Sasuke sonrió, ya había olvidado cómo se veía cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Era una chica que se sonrojaba bastante; pero por alguna razón, siempre que se sonrojaba por él, se ponía mucho más nerviosa, incrementando el rubor en sus mejillas. En secreto, él adoraba eso.

— Te buscaré cuando regrese… y… gracias.

Ella abrió aún más los ojos. Él lo sabía, estaba recordando la escena de la banca. Pero vaya que era diferente: él prometía regresar por ella, prometía buscarla, prometía no dejarla atrás como antaño. Esta vez, le juraba volver a Konoha. Con eso debía conformarse por ahora, era lo que él podía ofrecerle. Pero no era lo que ella aceptaría. Sakura apretó los puños antes de mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Y cómo me aseguras que regresarás? — espetó. — ¿Acaso no ves el estado en el que te encuentras? ¿Qué harás si alguien quiere atacarte? ¡No puedes ir matando a todos con tu amaterasu!

— Sakura… — la llamó Kakashi en un intento por callarla, pero ella dio un paso hacia Sasuke, quien la miraba confundido.

— ¿Y si alguien te hiere? ¿Qué harás? ¿A dónde irás? ¡Sasuke-kun, responde!

— Nada de eso sucederá, Sakura. — contestó Sasuke. — Confía en mí, no volveré a provocar a nadie.

— Sasuke-kun, quiero acompañarte para protegerte, aún no estás del todo bien y…

— Sakura, él ya no tiene doce años, puede cuidarse solo. — le dijo Kakashi tomándola del hombro, mas ella dio otro paso hacia Sasuke para enfatizar su vehemencia. — Sakura…

— Esta vez, seré yo la que decida si quiero o no quedarme. Sasuke-kun, creo que todavía no entiendes lo que siempre quise decirte. Sé que estás confundido y que necesitas tu espacio, pero como médico conozco los riesgos a los que te atienes. Además, he leído tus temores, yo puedo ayudarte a…

— No, Sakura. — la interrumpió Sasuke. — Tú no tienes nada que ver en…

— No me refiero a tus pecados, me refiero a tu sanación, no sólo física sino emocional. Sasuke-kun, no te dejaré caer. Naruto te salvó del odio, yo quiero salvarte de la soledad. ¿Quieres ver el nuevo mundo ninja? Bien, yo te lo enseño. ¿Quieres mirar las cosas con madurez? Bien, yo te ayudaré. ¿Hay cosas que todavía te molestan? Muy bien, juntos lo arreglaremos. Escúchame bien, Sasuke Uchiha, no volverás a estar solo un día más. Ya viviste muchos años rodeado de nada y siendo amigo de la soledad, no permitiré que pases una noche más sin compañía alguna. Y no me venga con cuentos, Kakashi-sensei, estar consigo mismo no es tan satisfactorio como estar con alguien más. — advirtió lanzándole una rápida mirada al nuevo hokage. — Iré contigo. — aseguró volviendo la vista hacia Sasuke. Nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanta seguridad, mucho menos dirigiéndose a él.

— No sé cuando volveré, Sakura. — respondió Sasuke respondiéndole la mirada. — Este viaje puede llevarme meses o años, incluso. Tienes una familia que te espera en casa, no debes…

— Nosotros somos tu familia, Sasuke-kun. — lo interrumpió. — Ya te lo dije una vez y no pienso repetírtelo: si tú te vas, para mí sería como quedarme completamente sola. Eres todo lo que soy.

— No, no es verdad. Tú y yo somos muy distintos.

— No me refiero a eso. No puedes definirme sin que tú estés en cada palabra. Sasuke-kun, no existo yo si no estás tú. Eres todo lo que soy, sin ti no existiría nada de mí. Eres mi inspiración para ser más fuerte y mi aliento para vivir. Si me esforcé tanto por no morir en la guerra, fue por ti; si estoy aquí, de pie frente a ti, exigiéndote que me permitas acompañarte, es sólo porque nos conozco y sé lo mucho que nos afectaría separarnos de nuevo. Dime que no es así, te reto a desmentirme. Es probable que siga siendo una molestia, pero sabes que tengo razón. No es sólo por un capricho mío, no es sólo porque quiera estar a tu lado, sino porque sé que tú necesitas de mí.

— ¿Sa-Sakura-chan? — preguntó Naruto desde unos metros atrás de Sasuke. — ¿Qué ocurre aquí, dattebayo?

— No… — comenzó Sasuke agachando la cara. — No puedo creer que digas eso, Sakura. Deja de hacerte tanto daño, ¿acaso no entiendes que no puedo corresponderte como tú lo quieres? — espetó sin atreverse a mirarla. — Nunca entenderé lo que quieres decirme porque sencillamente no siento lo mismo. Lamento mucho escuchar tu dependencia al amor, pero no soy como tú. Sakura… — clavó sus ojos en los de ella. — No te amo.

Kakashi se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Esos jóvenes y sus hormonas lo volvían loco. Un día tenía una sospecha de que por fin Sasuke se percataba de su amor por Sakura y al día siguiente estaba seguro de que no sentía nada por ella. Luego llegaba Sakura a afirmarle que sí la amaba tal y como ella a él, pero Sasuke lo negaba rotundamente.

Naruto miró a Sakura, esperando nuevamente que las lágrimas nublaran sus ojos. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sido humillada por Sasuke, mas sabía que si él decía la verdad – no tenía porqué mentir, aunque Naruto dudaba de sus palabras, lo que lo hacía más problemático – entonces ella no le daría otra oportunidad. En ese momento, Sasuke era mucho más sensible que durante toda su vida, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que ella le ofrecía.

Sasuke tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarla. Ella no apartó la mirada. No se dejaría intimidar por esas palabras. No volvería a agachar el rostro, rendida. No volvería a llorar en la cama antes de dormir. No volvería a fingir una sonrisa frente a sus amigos. Esta vez, pondría en su lugar a Sasuke y le abriría los ojos. Era increíble que a esas alturas siguiera negando lo que ya era bastante obvio.

— ¿Ah, sí? — preguntó entre dientes. Kakashi y Naruto la miraron con asombro, mientras Sasuke se esforzaba por mantenerse sereno. — ¿No lo haces? Muy bien, no sé a quién tratas de engañar, Sasuke-kun. Si no me amas, entonces, ¿por qué regresarías a buscarme a mí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me salvaste en esa extraña dimensión desértica? ¿Por qué te disculpaste conmigo y por qué sólo yo tuve acceso a curarte? ¿Por qué exigías sólo mi cuidado, si sabes que Tsunade-sama pudo hacer un trabajo más rápido que el mío? Si tanta prisa tenías por irte, ¿por qué no aceptaste una curación más rápida como la de Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que te ató tanto tiempo en Konoha, si no fueron tus lazos con nosotros?

— Existe una brecha muy ancha entre quererte y amarte, Sakura. — se defendió Sasuke cada vez más molesto. — Ya lo has dicho, eres parte de mi familia, por eso te buscaría y por eso confío en ti… pero, no te…

Kakashi simuló tener tos para esconder la pequeña risa traviesa tras ver la bofetada que Sakura le dio a Sasuke para callarlo. Ahora lo tenía todo claro, él la amaba. Él quería saber lo que Sakura sería capaz de hacer por él. La duda del amor de Sasuke se había disipado para todos, pero la duda del amor de Sakura permanecía en él. Sasuke comprendería si ella lo odiara después de introducirla en ese molesto genjutsu, era algo que cualquier mujer haría. Incluso, cuando Sakura habló con Ino, ésta le reclamó por seguir su tratamiento, decía que un hombre como él no merecía tratos así. Incluso Ino, quien había parecido estar tan enamorada como Sakura, desechó su cariño por él después de la guerra. Pero Sakura no era así, ella permaneció firme siempre, no dejó de amarlo ni cuando volvió a verlo en la guarida de Orochimaru, ni cuando intentó matarla en dos ocasiones consecutivas, ni cuando la ignoró en la guerra, ni cuando la rechazó antes de pelear contra Naruto. No dejó de amarlo nunca.

— No te atrevas a repetirlo, idiota. — lo regañó Sakura todavía con la mano en el aire. Sasuke había cerrado los ojos tras sentir el impacto en su mejilla, pero no se quejó. — Si no me amaras, hubieras evitado ese golpe. Tienes los mejores reflejos que he visto en mi vida y sé que no te agrada el acercamiento corporal. Sin embargo, estoy a menos de medio metro de ti y no has hecho nada por evitarlo. ¿Crees que no te conozco, Sasuke-kun?

— Sakura-chan, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? — cuestionó Naruto preocupado porque le fuera a arrancar el otro brazo a Sasuke.

— En una ocasión me dijiste que detestabas a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas, ¿lo recuerdas, Naruto? — contestó Sakura sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

— ¿Yo dije eso?... Ah, sí, ya me acordé, 'ttebayo. Fue en esa ocasión en que me dijiste que me amabas, sí…

— ¡¿Qué?! — espetó Sasuke mirando a Naruto con enojo durante un segundo para luego regresar la vista a Sakura. — ¿Que hiciste qué?

— Le dije que lo amaba y que ya no significabas nada para mí, que debía estar loca por esperar tanto tiempo por ti. — respondió Sakura colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura. —Quiero decir, ¿por qué tendría que amar a un ninja renegado que era un criminal?

— Sakura, no creo que sea adecuado decir eso en estos momentos. — intervino Kakashi al ver cómo los ojos de Sasuke cambiaban de negro a rojo.

— También le dije que ya había despertado y que ya no era una niña. Por eso, debía olvidar la promesa que me hizo de traerte de vuelta, porque yo ya no lo quería así. Le dije que tú sólo te estabas alejando más y más de mí; al contrario, Naruto siempre estuvo conmigo.

— Sakura-chan, apoyo la noción de Kakashi-sensei. — dijo Naruto advirtiendo cómo Sasuke apretaba el puño de su mano restante.

— Mientras él se convertía en el héroe de Konoha, tú sólo añadías más crímenes a la lista, rompiéndome más el corazón. Sólo conseguías ser un extraño para nosotros, pero…

— ¿Y qué de todo eso es verdad? — musitó Sasuke cerrando los ojos para que volvieran al color negro.

— Nada, Sasuke, nada. — se apresuró Naruto a responder. — Te lo juro por el ramen de esta mañana, que ella no me ama, dattebayo.

— Sasuke, en ese momento, Sakura estaba desesperada, no supo cómo actuar. — intervino Kakashi. — Todos vimos la mentira detrás de esas palabras, ella…

— ¿Y por qué lo dijiste, entonces? — preguntó Sasuke una vez controló sus impulsos. — Tiene sentido todo, no deberías amar a un hombre como yo. Naruto siempre te quiso y cuidó de ti cuando yo lo único que hice fue romper tu corazón.

Sakura sonrió. Sasuke había caído, le había dado en su punto débil. Podía cambiar cuando quisiera, pero siempre tendría ese orgullo dentro de él.

— Nunca sabré qué es lo que tanto me ata a ti, Sasuke-kun. Podría ver a mil héroes frente a mí y siempre terminaría escogiéndote. De entre todos los hombres de éste y todos los mundos, siempre te miraré a ti antes que a nadie. No importan los errores que cometiste, no importa lo que haya escuchado, yo confío en ti, Sasuke-kun. Conozco todas tus facetas y aún así, quiero seguir contigo. No debes perder el tiempo pensando en porqué te amo a ti y no a Naruto o a alguien más. Sólo acéptalo, yo te amo. — alzó nuevamente la mano, pero esta vez la posó sobre la mejilla de Sasuke. — No tienes que decirlo, sé lo que tú sientes por mí.

Él le devolvió la mirada algo confundido. Sintió su cabeza abarrotada de tantos pensamientos, claro que quería saber porqué esa criatura tan especial seguía amándolo. Después de todo lo que le hizo a ella y a muchas personas, Sakura seguía ahí. Tal vez tenía razón, las razones sobraban, ella simplemente lo amaba. Lo amaba tal y como él a ella, lo amaba tal y como él siempre la amó.

Sin poder controlar los temblores que lo embargaban, colocó su mano sobre la de Sakura y sonrió. Ya era hora de que permitiera un paso al amor. Sí, todavía necesitaba salir, viajar y ver el mundo por sí mismo, pero ahora comprendía que no tenía porqué hacerlo solo. Si ella estaba dispuesta a irse con él, no era nadie para detenerla. Finalmente, Sasuke también deseaba que ella no se separara de él. Sakura también era todo lo que era Sasuke.

— No me culpes de las posibles indigestiones causadas por mi comida, Sakura. — le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Ella volvió a sonrojarse mientras una ancha y brillante sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios. — Y no sueñes que te prestaré mi capa cuando tengas frío.

— Me conformaré con que me abraces, Sasuke-kun. — respondió ella luego de que Kakashi y Naruto suspiraran de alivio.

— Hmph. Prefiero comprarte una capa para ti sola.

— Vamos, no seas tímido, teme. — le dijo Naruto dándole un suave codazo. — Sabes lo mucho que deseas que ella te abrace todas las noches.

— Usuratonkachi. — contestó mirándolo de reojo.

— Muy bien, chicos, entonces… — intervino Kakashi. — Si quieren que los acepte en mi aldea dentro de algunos años, deberán permanecer en contacto con nosotros. Si no recibo carta de ustedes cada tres meses, mandaré un escuadrón ANBU para que los traiga de regreso y los encerraré durante un mes sin derecho a libertad condicional.

— Yo no escribo cartas. — alegó Sasuke.

— Estaremos en contacto, Kakashi-sensei. — prometió Sakura entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sasuke. Éste sólo se ruborizó un poco, aunque no alegó. — Hágame el favor de disculparme con Tsunade-sama y despídame de todos.

— Sí, claro. Hasta entonces. — se despidió con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

— Ah, teme, se me olvidaba. — dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke. — Aquí está tu banda, creo que ya puedo regresártela, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer el objeto que Naruto le ofrecía. Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía y ahora no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Sabía que todavía tenía muchos asuntos pendientes con Naruto; todavía no creía merecer el regreso definitivo a Konoha, pero con Sakura a su lado, estaba seguro de que pronto cambiaría de parecer.

— Por supuesto. — respondió soltando a Sakura para tomar la banda, guardarla en su morral y suspirar. — Yo… te agradezco por todo, Naruto. Soy afortunado de tenerte como amigo, en verdad eres una persona muy extraña y con un poder increíble. Hasta entonces, compañero.

— Naruto, cuida bien de todos. Ellos confían en ti. — le dijo Sakura tomando de nuevo la mano de Sasuke. — Te extrañaré.

— Yo igual, Sakura-chan. Nos vemos, amigos. — finalizó con una sonrisa.

Momentos después, no pudo visualizar más a sus compañeros. Ellos caminaron juntos, por fin juntos. Sasuke todavía no se acostumbraba a tener en su mano el contacto de una mujer y no el de un arma. Tal vez era un cambio muy drástico, mas sabría cómo acoplarse. Después de todo, ellos habían nacido para acompañarse toda una vida.

— Naruto, te encomendaré a una misión de la que sólo tú puedes salir vivo. — le dijo Kakashi colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡¿Cuál es?!

— Tú le dirás a Tsunade, a Ino y a los padres de Sakura que ella se ha marchado de la aldea con Sasuke Uchiha y que no tiene fecha de regreso. — contestó antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a la aldea, dejando a un perturbado Naruto en la entrada.

— ¡¿Y por qué yo, dattebayo?! — espetó una vez despertó de su temor. — ¡Sakura-chan dijo que tú lo hicieras!

— Soy tu hokage y debes obedecerme. Nos vemos luego, Naruto.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Pero yo no quiero!... Maldito teme, cuando vuelva le haré pagar cada golpe que Ino y Tsunade me den. Bueno, tendré que comer un poco de ramen para encontrar la fortaleza necesaria.

Tal vez Sakura debió prever aquello, tal vez debió dejar una nota que le quitara ese peso a Naruto, pero no siempre se saben las decisiones que el corazón tomará. Honestamente, a Sakura no le interesaban esos detalles, mucho menos cuando ya estaba con Sasuke. Y a él tampoco le importaban los problemas en los que Naruto se metió tras confrontar la furia de esas dos mujeres, mucho menos cuando era Sakura la que estaba a su lado. No les importaba nada más, sólo veían el hecho de que, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estuvieran juntos. No tenían idea de qué era lo que el destino les deparaba, pero tampoco les concernía. Mientras no se separaran, nada malo podría pasar. Sasuke no volvería a ocultar sus sentimientos, no volvería a dañar los de Sakura, no volvería a mentirse. Al fin lo admitía, Sasuke Uchiha amaba a Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!: <strong>

**Hice este escrito pensando en cómo sería el camino de redención de Sasuke si Sakura lo hubiera acompañado. Inicialmente, ésa sería la trama, pero mientras escribía me percaté de lo difícil que hubiera sido para Sasuke aceptar la compañía de Sakura, así que probablemente escriba otro capítulo de esta historia para relatar cómo serían sus vidas en este caso. Lo dejo a su consideración, queridos lectores. De responder afirmativamente a mi sugerencia, subiría la continuación el viernes o sábado próximos. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. Saludos y gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme tanto.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	2. Nuestra compañía

**Nuestra compañía**

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke despertó, lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fue el roce de los dedos de Sakura al entrelazar varias varas de bambú para formar un círculo con ellas. Parecía un collar. Sasuke se talló los ojos para eliminar el rastro del sueño. Se sentía incómodo, Sakura no era del tipo de persona a la que le había permitido verlo dormir; por lo regular, era él quien se levantaba minutos antes que ella y preparaba el desayuno. No obstante, tenía una semana que no dormía bien, por lo que se despertaba incluso más tarde que ella.<p>

— Ah, ya despertaste. — dijo Sakura mientras enrollaba un pedazo de tela roja sobre la cadena de bambú. En efecto, se trataba de un collar. — ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó al ver cómo Sasuke arrugaba el entrecejo.

— No. — se limitó a responder levantándose. — ¿Y el desayuno?

— A tu derecha: huevos fritos y té sin azúcar.

— Hmph. — farfulló y tomó el plato que descansaba cerca de él.

— Ya casi no tenemos provisiones, es hora de entregar a este hombre a su aldea. Tendremos que pasar una o dos noches ahí. — dijo Sakura mirando a un hombre que tenían atado a un árbol cercano y temblaba sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke con terror.

— ¿De dónde es?

— La aldea del dulce. — sonrió tras ver el gesto de asco de su compañero. — Serán sólo unos días, Sasuke-kun.

— Lo entregaremos, pasaremos por el dinero de la recompensa e iremos a la aldea de las verduras a surtirnos. — indicó antes de meterse los palillos a la boca.

— Nada de eso, la aldea de las verduras está bastante alejada de aquí. Tú sólo quieres ir por los tomates.

— Hmph. Detesto las cosas dulces, Sakura.

— Muy bien, lo sé. Aún queda suficiente carne para ti. No te preocupes, no permitiré que alguien te ofrezca un mísero dulce. — prometió colgándole en el cuello un collar de bambú. — Te queda bien, ¿te gusta?

— Ah... — contestó examinando el artículo. — Nada mal.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado. — dijo Sakura con alivio y colocando la mano derecha sobre su pecho.

— Voy al río a bañarme. Nos vamos en veinte minutos. — dijo poniéndose de pie enseguida terminó de desayunar.

— Muy bien, te espero aquí.

Sakura vio cómo Sasuke se quitaba el poncho del cuerpo y lo dejaba justo en donde se había dormido. Su torso se cubría con una especie de camisa ajustada con un pequeño símbolo Uchiha en el lado izquierdo. Por lo regular, ninguno vestía ese incómodo poncho, pero dada la temporada invernal, Sasuke había comprado las prendas y así se evitó el ver a Sakura temblando; o peor aún, tener que disminuir su espacio vital a cero para abrazarla. Suficiente tenía con caminar por todos lados con las manos entrelazadas. En realidad, no se acostumbraba del todo a estar de esa manera, aunque se había descubierto muy agradecido y cómodo en esa posición. No por nada la dejaba hacerlo.

Sakura, mientras tanto, se sentía conforme con la relación que tenía con él; no esperaba que Sasuke la besara ni mucho menos que le propusiera matrimonio. Lo conocía muy bien, él no era de esa clase de hombres. Y no se quejaba, ésa era la razón por la que quería estar con él: lo alejaría de la soledad. Tal vez el proceso estaba algo estancado, pero sentía que estaba cada día más cerca de romper su cascarón.

Sin dirigirle una sola mirada al hombre que ahora la observaba con horror, empacó sus pocas pertenencias y se sentó a esperar a su compañero.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

El camino a la aldea fue, en su mayoría, silencioso. El criminal que Sakura arrastraba con su mano derecha no se quejó en lo absoluto: no era tan estúpido como para no reconocer a sus dos acompañantes. Ciertamente, no puso resistencia cuando Sasuke dejó ver esos ojos tan terroríficos como maravillosos. Y cuando Sakura se acercó a él acomodándose los guantes, el hombre recordó que la prominente estudiante de la legendaria Tsunade, poseedora de una inhumana fuerza, era una de las heroínas de la cuarta guerra ninja. Sin lugar a dudas, por sus ojos y cabello poco comunes, se trataba de Sakura Haruno; acompañada por el último Uchiha, descendiente de Madara y hermano del letal Itachi: Sasuke Uchiha. En definitiva, no era buena idea retarlos a un combate. Tampoco tenía la esperanza de negociar su libertad con ellos: eran conocidos como los cazarecompensas más diestros del año y, por supuesto, los más inflexibles. En realidad, sólo entregaban a los criminales para conseguir el dinero necesario para sobrevivir en su viaje. Sasuke lo propuso durante su tercera semana de viaje; Sakura accedió sin rechistar, ya que no quería dedicar el viaje a atrapar gatos.

— Sasuke-kun — lo llamó. Él no respondió, mas apretó un poco su mano en seña de atención. — ¿recuerdas la botella que Naruto se encontró? ¿La del genio?

— Hmph, sí. ¿Qué con ella? ¿Encontró otra?

— No, por supuesto que no. — respondió Sakura entre risas. — Si la tuvieras en este momento, ¿qué pedirías?

— ¿Eh? — respondió Sasuke confundido. No lo había pensado; por ahora no le quedaba tan claro como antes cuál era su mayor deseo. Además, no creía conveniente revelarlo cuando estaban acompañados por un psicópata. — ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

— Ah, sólo se me ocurrió. El mío sería simple: que todos en Konoha estén siempre a salvo.

— Ya.

Sasuke la examinó con sumo detenimiento. Sabía lo mucho que Sakura añoraba su hogar, siempre hablaba respecto a lo que, según ella, se perdió mientras estuvo con Orochimaru. No dejaba de parlar acerca de sus amigos en Konoha y cada que recibía noticia de ellos – en realidad, no era muy común que lo hiciera porque su viaje no les permitía quedarse en una aldea a esperar respuestas y Sakura tenía que conformarse únicamente con lo que escuchaba en rumores – no dejaba de repetírsela durante tres días. Era evidente el sacrificio que había hecho por Sasuke al dejar la aldea. Ya le había confesado que era la primera vez que se iba por tanto tiempo de Konoha; su entrenamiento con Tsunade no necesitaba exteriores y sus misiones no duraban más de una o dos semanas. Entendía a la perfección porqué estaba tan preocupada por sus amigos de la Hoja.

Empero, a él le corrían bastantes ideas en la cabeza. Se sorprendió al percatarse de cuántos deseos todavía tenía. Cuando terminó la guerra y comenzó su camino a la redención, creyó que su lista disminuiría hasta convertirse en tres o dos puntos. Se mordió el labio al reconocer que varios de esos deseos se relacionaban con Sakura. Esa molestia que al final se convirtió en su compañía más preciada. Sin embargo, no lo diría con tanta facilidad.

— Desearía ver a mi hermano una vez más. — dijo después de varios minutos.

Tal vez ése no era su mayor deseo, pero sí entraba en la lista de los cinco primeros. Sakura lo miró un segundo, podía leer la angustia que Sasuke sentía por ese asunto. Él no era muy dado a declamar sus sentimientos, nunca lo había sido, por esa razón sentía que le había fallado a Itachi. Meses atrás, cuando pasaron por una de las guaridas de Akatsuki, Sasuke le reveló todo acerca de su clan y lo ocurrido con Itachi mientras el Edo Tensei se deshacía. "No importa lo que hagas, te amaré por siempre". Esas frases eran las que habían marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Sasuke. Sakura era consciente de lo mucho que su compañero amaba a su hermano y lo culpable que se sentía por no decírselo a tiempo. No obstante, Sasuke seguía sin decirle a ella cuánto la quería.

— Parece que hay un carnaval. — mencionó Sakura al entrar a la aldea con Sasuke de la mano.

Las luces en la aldea del Dulce eran de un color amarillo y los puestos de comida estaban por doquier. Las personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor y los niños corrían con banderines en las manos. Sakura no pudo evitar notar que ellos eran los únicos que caminaban con tales fachas, todos a su alrededor lucían elegantes. Sin embargo, el único gesto de desdén de Sasuke fue provocado por el fuerte olor a azúcar que se respiraba en el ambiente. Apretó la mano de Sakura y gruñó por lo bajo. Ella entendió su mensaje y caminó directo a la casa del líder. No tardaron más de quince minutos en salir con los bolsillos llenos de dinero. Una vez más, Sasuke insistió en largarse de ahí, mas Sakura le prometió que permanecerían encerrados en el hotel.

— Sólo compraré aceite para prepararte la carne. Espérame aquí. — le dijo una vez encontró una tienda sin olor a dulce.

— No tardes. — ordenó casi con tono de súplica.

Se percató de la presencia incómoda de un habitante de la aldea. Apestaba a azúcar y alcohol. Sasuke dio un paso a la izquierda para evitar su contacto, pero el hombre, de cabello canoso y piel casi tan clara como la de Sai, se acercó a él.

— Ella es linda… — le dijo el hombre señalando con una cabezada a Sakura. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

— Un año y medio. — contestó Sasuke recordándose que una de las promesas hechas a Sakura era no matar a todos los que lo sacaran de quicio.

— ¡Wow! ¿Y ya le pediste matrimonio? ¿Galán? — preguntó mientras le daba un leve codazo en las costillas. Sasuke miró con frustración a Sakura, detestaba que tardara tanto en pagar una mísera botella de aceite.

— No. — se limitó a responder.

— Tienes que hacerlo o alguien más te la ganará. — bromeó. — Tan siquiera ya la besaste, ¿cierto?

Sasuke miró con asombro al anciano. No entendía de dónde sacaba tanta confianza para hacerle esas preguntas. Si lo reconociera, quizá no se atrevería siquiera a mirarlo con tanta fijeza. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, y cuando volvió a clavar sus pupilas en las del viejo, sus ojos ya reflejaban todo su poder interno. Sin embargo, su acompañante no se inmutó.

— Sé quiénes son, muchachito. — dijo. — Sólo quería saber si ya te diste cuenta de lo mucho que has ganado con su presencia. — le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. — Sólo valórala.

Dicho esto, el anciano continuó su camino, lejos de Sasuke y Sakura, quien recién llegaba con su mandado en la mano derecha. Él aún miraba el lugar en donde el hombre se había parado. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad en cuanto Sakura llamó su atención. Ella quiso preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero él la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el hotel. Tuvieron un pequeño percance con la habitación, ya que el gerente no admitía que un hombre y una mujer durmieran juntos a menos que estuvieran casados. Sólo bastó una mirada de ambos para que les dieran la habitación más amplia. De haber sabido la inesperada visita que tendrían, seguramente Sasuke no hubiera pagado por aquello.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Mientras Sakura se peinaba el corto cabello y Sasuke colgaba su ropa recién lavada en el balcón de la habitación, él pensaba en las palabras del anciano. No sabía lo que quería decirle, él sí valoraba y agradecía todo lo que había ganado con Sakura. De acuerdo, no tenían una relación como cualquier pareja porque ni siquiera sabía si eran eso. Sakura sólo lo acompañaba en su viaje a la redención y tomaba su mano. Sasuke no conocía nada acerca de relaciones de pareja, pero no creía que ésa fuera su definición. Tal vez debió dedicarle un poco de tiempo a esas dudas. Ahora entendía porqué Sai leía todos esos absurdos libros, tan siquiera ese idiota sabía cómo debía comportarse con una mujer… o eso creía. Miró a Sakura y suspiró. Ella se sonrojó un poco cuando sintió a Sasuke a su espalda, con su aliento rozándole la cabeza. El carnaval no había terminado, la música y los festejos llegaban hasta la habitación, pero ellos sentían como si de verdad estuvieran solos en el mundo. Ocurría siempre que se encontraban en una habitación.

— Sakura… — dijo Sasuke con voz rasposa a causa del poco uso de esa noche.

— ¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? — respondió ella con nerviosismo y apretando con ambas manos su cepillo.

— Yo… conocí a alguien durante tu ausencia. — soltó sin saber cómo iniciar. Empero, ella comprendió mal sus palabras y soltó el artículo antes de que pudiera trozarlo. Tragó saliva para evitar que su voz se escuchara afectada por los celos.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Hablas del carnaval?

— S-sí. — tartamudeó confundido por el tono tan seco en Sakura. — Yo… hablamos de algo en particular.

— ¡No me digas! — exclamó entre dientes. — ¿Entonces le hablaste?

— Bueno, ya sabes, no soy muy conversador. — admitió dándole la espalda, más nervioso. — Tocó el tema de la pareja, del… matrimonio y los besos.

Sakura giró el cuerpo con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la furia que comenzaba a emanar su chakra. Sasuke, por supuesto, no se percató de ello: su mente estaba demasiada inmiscuida en sus propios problemas para hablar.

— ¡¿Le propusiste matrimonio a una estúpida extraña?! — bramó Sakura con ambos puños iluminados de un color verde intenso.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Sasuke volteándola a ver. Antes de que pudiera explicarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y a sus oídos llegó una voz muy conocida.

— ¡Aquí está el bastardo que siempre nos abandona!

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de susto al ser interrumpida de esa manera. Se tambaleó un poco, recuperando la serenidad y Sasuke la sostuvo de los hombros, igual que en esa dimensión desconocida. Fulminó con la mirada a su torpe visita, nunca se había llevado del todo bien con él.

— Suigetsu.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclamó Karin empujando a Suigetsu para pasar a la habitación con la intención de abrazar al Uchiha, pero al ver a Sakura todavía entre el brazo de Sasuke, se detuvo. — ¿Y ésta quién es?

— Haruno, Sakura. — respondió la rasposa voz de Orochimaru detrás de un quejoso Suigetsu.

Sasuke los miró a los tres sin poder creerlo. Se preguntaba cómo era que lo habían encontrado y con qué atrevimiento abrieron la puerta sin antes preguntar si podían hacerlo. Obviamente habrían recibido una negativa, pero debieron hacerlo.

— ¿Quién? — repitió Karin, mas un segundo después, la recordó. — La amiga de Naruto. — susurró.

— Es parte del equipo siete. — completó Juugo desde atrás.

— Vaya, vaya, así que hasta él tiene novia. — dijo Suigetsu pasando a la habitación sin una pizca de vergüenza. — Y yo sigo aquí, atado a este trío de imbéciles.

— El único imbécil aquí, eres tú, cerebro de sushi. — respondió Karin atestándole un buen golpe en la coronilla.

— ¿Qué-qué hacen aquí? — preguntaron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

— Ustedes sigan con lo suyo, no hay problema. — contestó Suigetsu admirando la extensión del cuarto.

— Supimos que estabas aquí y quisimos visitarte, Sasuke-kun. — contestó Orochimaru imitando a Suigetsu. — Lo que no sabíamos era que estabas acompañado.

— Te vimos conversar con un anciano en el carnaval. — explicó Juugo dando un paso hacia adelante. De los cuatro, él era el más recatado… hasta cierto punto.

— Muy bien, ahora, largo de aquí. — ordenó Sasuke al fin soltando a Sakura para quitarle su cepillo dental a Karin.

— ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun…! — chilló ella.

— ¿Así es como le agradeces a Taka todo lo que hicimos por ti? — preguntó Suigetsu con fingido dolor.

Sakura sonrió por lo bajo, adoraba los gestos de Sasuke tan inexpresivos para otros, pero tan expresivos para ella. Los que ahora tenía eran aquéllos que decían lo mucho que lo exasperaba una persona. Por lo regular, los usaba cuando Naruto revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Orochimaru observó a la pareja. También le pareció extraño verlo con esa chica, sobre todo cuando él mismo había asegurado que no quería nada con ella o cualquier otra mujer. También tenía que recordar que lo había dicho a los catorce o quince años. Había que reconocer que a los dieciocho años, Sakura Haruno era bastante bella, quizá más de lo que Tsunade lo había sido a su edad. Y no tenía duda del poder que poseía, otro punto a su favor. Sabía de antemano que si una mujer llegara a enamorar al legendario Sasuke Uchiha, ésta debía tener fuerza y belleza al máximo.

— ¡Largo! — bramó Sasuke perdiendo los estribos.

Juugo sonrió. Ésa era una escena digna de fotografiar: Karin peleaba con Suigetsu por una fotografía que Sakura llevaba a todos lados consigo y que colocaba en la cómoda de cada habitación en que se hospedaban, mientras Orochimaru los miraba con indiferencia y Sasuke avanzaba hacia ellos con el sharingan activado. Sakura prefirió permanecer en la pared contigua, divirtiéndose por las travesuras de Suigetsu y Karin. Podría decirse que, a pesar de lo enojado que Sasuke sonaba, todos sabían que no tenía verdaderas intenciones de lastimarlos. Taka era el equipo más ignorado a la hora de hablar de Sasuke Uchiha, pero sabía que éste les tenía cierto afecto. Quizá no eran como el equipo siete, el afamado equipo siete, pero sí los quería tan siquiera un poco. Y aunque Orochimaru no entraba en ese equipo, sabía que le estaba de alguna manera agradecido.

— Sasuke-kun. — lo llamó Sakura una vez él sostuvo a Suigetsu del cuello. — Tal vez deberíamos permitir que se quedaran esta noche con nosotros.

— La güerita tiene razón, Sasuke. — respondió Suigetsu con nerviosismo. — Ya te dije que ustedes pueden seguir con lo suyo, nosotros no molestaremos — agregó sin poder evitarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó Sasuke dejando caer a su antiguo compañero. — Sakura, no sabes lo que dices, una vez los encuentras, ya no hayas manera de quitártelos de encima. — explicó con rapidez.

— Gracias por lo que nos toca. — farfulló Karin con los brazos cruzados.

— Sí, pero tiene mucho tiempo que no los ves, ¿por qué no te das una noche? Parte de tu redención es socializar más, ¿no es así? — replicó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

— Hmph. No. Fuera de aquí, todo el mundo. — insistió activando su rinnegan.

— Sasuke, hombre, quita esos ojos, te ves como un fenómeno. — sugirió Suigetsu.

— No planeamos molestarlos, Sasuke. — dijo Juugo. Sasuke lo miró con ironía. — Además, es demasiado tarde como para conseguir otro hospedaje.

— Los hoteles están abiertos las veinticuatro horas. — musitó Karin por lo bajo.

— ¡Bravo, zanahoria! ¡Ahora sí harás que nos echen a patadas! Sólo espero que sea Sakura quien lo haga.

— Hmph, pues le cedo la oportunidad. — contestó Sasuke con una leve sonrisa. — Ella posee una fuerza que incluso supera a la de Tsunade; yo sería muy feliz de ver hasta dónde van a parar todos ustedes.

— ¿Alguien más ha notado que cuando se trata de amenazas, este bastardo habla más de la cuenta?

Sin embargo, Sakura no lo tomó como una amenaza, sino como una defensa para ella. Después de todo, Sasuke sí la reconocía como su igual. Entonces sí valía todo su esfuerzo por superarse y fortalecerse. Ella ya no miraba la espalda de Sasuke, aunque tampoco él lo hacía; ahora podía caminar a la par con él y éste lo admitía. Para Sakura, ese tipo de palabras era el que mejor demostraba su cariño por ella.

— Si vuelven a decir una sola frase, se olvidarán de su cerebro. — advirtió Orochimaru mirando a Karin y Suigetsu. Nadie dudaba de sus promesas, así que ambos se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron un mohín.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Pueden quedarse, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura tomándolo de la mano, para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

— Como sea, voy a tomar una ducha. — respondió Sasuke dándole un apretón para luego soltarla y dirigirse al baño.

La habitación permaneció en silencio hasta que se escuchó el ruido del agua caer en la regadera. Suigetsu se dejó caer en el suelo mientras Sakura sacaba del armario una cobija para cada uno. No se atrevió a mirar a Orochimaru cuando le entregó la suya, todavía no le perdonaba el haber alejado a Sasuke de ella cuando tenían trece años. Empero, cuando le dio a Karin una cobija color mostaza, ésta la tomó de la muñeca y miró sus ojos tras las gafas. Parecía enojada.

— ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué te escogió a ti? ¿Por qué, si también intentó matarte? — le preguntó más confundida que enojada.

— Porque nunca perdí la confianza en él. — respondió ella soltándose del agarre. — Porque yo también intenté matarlo. Porque no pude hacerlo por el amor que siempre le he tenido. Sobre todo, porque él pasó por lo mismo que yo.

— Lo sabía. — admitió Juugo recostándose entre su cobija. Sakura y Karin lo miraron de manera interrogante. — La forma en que captabas su atención no podía significar menos. — se limitó a decir.

— Fuiste la primera a la que nombró cuando llegó al campo de batalla, Sakura-chan. — recordó Orochimaru. A pesar de no haber estado con él, podía adivinarlo por las miradas que la chica le lanzaba a Sasuke. Quizá desde entonces ella se había percatado del amor que le profesaba.

— Ese inepto no permitiría que nadie se acercara a menos de un metro de su única mano y míralo: no hizo objeción alguna cuando lo tomaste. — agregó Suigetsu antes de bostezar. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir bromeando. — Creo que has tocado su corazón… o lo que sea que tenga en lugar de ello. — quizá no tan cansado.

— Yo… gracias, creo. — respondió Sakura antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y darles la espalda. — Iré al balcón. Descansen.

— ¡Hey, chica! — la llamó Karin justo antes de que saliera a tomar aire fresco. Se detuvo, pero no giró el rostro. — De acuerdo, me rindo, puedes quedártelo.

La sonrisa de Sakura se agrandó.

— No pensaba pedirte permiso para ello, pero te lo agradezco, Karin.

De inmediato, salió y colocó los codos sobre el barandal. El carnaval estaba llegando a su fin, sólo las parejas de enamorados seguían paseándose por las calles, aunque la música había cesado casi por completo. Nunca se enteró de lo que festejaban ni le interesaba saber. Nuevamente, lo único que le interesaba era la presencia de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y permitió que el viento sacudiera sus cortos cabellos sobre su rostro. Al día siguiente le escribiría a Naruto y Kakashi, les resultaría gracioso el encuentro con Taka. También les contaría de los ponchos, aunque sabía de antemano las expresiones que Naruto lanzaría a causa del fallo de Sasuke al no abrazarla para quitarle el frío. Por supuesto, siempre acompañadas de un "dattebayo".

— Vas a resfriarte si sales así, Sakura. — le dijo Sasuke detrás de ella. Sakura sonrió al sentir el poncho de Sasuke sobre sus hombros. — ¿Qué haces?

— Pensaba en cómo nos desharíamos de tus amigos por la mañana. — mintió.

— Hmph. ¿Y qué se te ocurrió?

— No lo sé, podríamos despertarnos más temprano y dejarlos aquí, no sin antes pedir un agradable desayuno que ellos pagarán una vez se vayan. — bromeó mirándolo con ternura.

— Buena idea. Nos vamos a las seis.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un largo minuto, en donde Sasuke buscó la mano de Sakura y la estrechó contra su pecho. Sakura no preguntó la razón, no quería interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo que por fin tenía con él. Se dedicó a controlar el rubor que subía sobre sus mejillas y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. También Sasuke estaba perturbado, podía sentirlo con la mano que él aferraba sobre su torso. Pasado el minuto, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

— Lo de hace rato… no me refería a ninguna chica. — comenzó y Sakura sonrió, burlándose de sus propios celos.

— Lo sé, conociste a un anciano, ¿verdad? Juugo lo mencionó.

— Sakura… Tú y yo… — tragó saliva y evitó la mirada de su compañera, acomodando su mano sobre el barandal para evitar que se percatara de su nerviosismo. — ¿Estamos saliendo?

— Bueno, ahora sólo estamos en un hotel. — contestó Sakura verdaderamente confundida. Sasuke juró que de haberse tratado de cualquier persona la hubiera quemado con el amaterasu por su ingenuidad.

— No me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces…? Oh, ya. — giró el rostro y se rascó la nuca. No esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos conocía la respuesta. — Yo… pues… Creo que sí. — admitió antes de mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo. Casi podía jurar que él también estaba ruborizado. — ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Yo?... Pues, no lo sé… — la miró de la misma manera, sonrojándose más. — Eso parece.

— Ah, está bien. — se limitó a responder asintiendo con la cabeza. — Está bien. — repitió como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma de la situación.

Nunca se habían preguntado abiertamente cómo era su relación. Claro que Sakura soñaba con que él la llamara su novia cada vez que pedía una habitación para ambos, pero de ahí a admitirlo en voz alta, había mucha diferencia. Sasuke, por su parte, no creía que tuviera ninguna importancia la clase de relación que tuviera con ella. A decir verdad, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado. Sólo le interesaba que ella estuviera cerca de él, sólo le interesaba que no lo dejara solo. Más que eso, él no quería dejarla sola. Pero como ella, de pensarlo a admitirlo en voz alta, había mucha diferencia.

A su cabeza acudieron las palabras del anciano. No podía creer que esas frases lo descolocaran tanto. No comprendía cuál era la diferencia entre besarla o no, aunque repentinamente sintió el arduo deseo por tomarla de los hombros y besarla. No obstante, su romanticismo no tendría lugar no sólo por su falta de la mano izquierda, sino por su cobardía. Antes que enfrentarla, prefería pelear de nuevo contra Madara y Kaguya. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo proseguir, quería besarla. ¡Por todos los cielos, de verdad quería hacerlo! No quería un accidente como sus dos besos con Naruto, ¡no! ¡De verdad ansiaba hacerlo! ¡Más cuando ella no dejaba de humedecer sus labios con nerviosismo, como si sólo lo incitara a hacerlo! ¡Pero qué difícil era!

Giró el rostro, dispuesto a romper con esa barrera de terror que lo separaba de Sakura, mas fue ella quien se atrevió. Sólo sintió cómo su cuello era aprisionado por un par de brazos delgados y femeninos y su rostro perdía la distancia que lo separaba del de Sakura. Un instante después, sus labios ya estaban pegados a los de ella. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras ella mantenía un firme beso, tan inexperta como él acerca de lo que se debía hacer en esos momentos. Poco a poco, los labios fueron acomodándose y, sin percatarse del momento preciso en el que sucedió, Sasuke había cerrado los ojos y atraía el cuerpo bien formado de Sakura con su mano sobre la cintura de la chica. La experiencia era digna de repetirse una y otra vez, de no permitir que terminara, de continuarla hasta el final de los tiempos. Ahora comprendían porqué tanto alboroto con los besos. Ahora Sakura entendía porqué Tsunade tantas veces insistió en que lo único más delicioso que el sake era un beso largo y amoroso. Ahora Sasuke comprendía porqué Suigetsu no dejaba de hablar acerca de lo inolvidable que era cada beso con una mujer hermosa, aunque dudaba que alguna vez él hubiera pasado por eso. Sin embargo, como siempre les sucedía, tenían que ser lamentablemente interrumpidos justo cuando ya se habían acostumbrado a tanta proximidad. Escucharon detrás de la puerta un ligero quejido de Suigetsu antes de un "estúpida zanahoria". Sasuke y Sakura se separaron para después mirarse un segundo y voltear a ver a sus espectadores.

— Ustedes continúen, no volveremos a interrumpirlos.

— ¡Quise detenerlo, Sasuke-kun! — se defendió Karin al ver las furiosas miradas de sus anfitriones. — ¡Pero él me obligó!

— Cambio de planes, Sakura: estos dos no salen vivos de esta habitación. — dijo Sasuke con el puño apretado.

Sin importar lo lastimados que probablemente resultaron Karin y Suigetsu, Sakura sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba. Por fin, después de un año y medio, Sasuke había roto su cascarón. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir cada una de sus emociones y sentimientos. Tal vez exageraba, pero percibía ese beso como el inicio de una conexión más allá de lo romántico. En ese momento sentía que de verdad él era todo lo que ella era.

Sasuke, mientras tanto, ya estaba seguro de lo que le pediría al genio de la botella de tenerlo ahí: que ninguna noche de su vida le faltaran aquellos dulces labios que acababa de probar. Su mayor deseo en ese momento era desposar a Sakura Haruno. Claro que para eso, era menester regresar a Konoha. Ahora ya conocía su camino a la redención, ahora ya sabía qué era lo que necesitaba: una eterna vida al lado de Sakura. Sólo ella, sólo su amor y sus besos podían restaurar el daño que todavía le costaba perdonarse. Y sólo con ella quería estar. Ése era su mayor deseo y daría la vida por obtenerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Muy bien, querían continuación y aquí la tienen. No sé ni cómo comenzar. Tiene mil o poco más palabras que el capítulo anterior, pero a nadie le interesa, ¿verdad? En fin, siempre me excedo. Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Todavía queda un tercer y último capítulo. No puedo alargarlo más porque no tiene ese argumento. Ya saben, la idea comenzó como un ohe-shot. Es lo que puedo hacer por ustedes. Estoy a punto de terminar el fic que estoy subiendo de Candy-Candy y cuando lo haga, comenzaré a escribir el fic largo que tengo planeado de la nueva familia Uchiha. No tengo la fecha programada, pero en cuanto la tenga, lo haré saber. Mientras tanto, espero se conformen con este escrito.**

**Muy bien, vayamos al capítulo. Siempre me pregunté de qué demonios vivía Sasuke durante su camino a la redención, por eso les adjudiqué el título de "cazarecompensas" No sé, como que sí les queda, ¿no creen? Y ya ven que sólo lo hacen para tener en qué caerse, no es algo así como que les parezca estupendo ni mucho menos. Y bueno, traté de que no hubiera cambio de personalidades para ninguno, espero haberlo logrado. Fue difícil en las escenas del beso y lo de Taka, pero creo que lo logré. Ah, también está eso, puedo decir que adoro al equipo siete, pero siempre me agradaron mucho las escenas y la relación de Taka. No sé, ellos son tan chistosos. Pobre Sasuke, todo lo que tuvo que pasar. No pude evitarlo, tenía que ponerlos en este capítulo o moriría. Y Orochimaru... pues... no sé, admito que ya me agrada un poco más el desgraciado y ahora no visualizo su vida de solitario, siempre debe tener a alguien a quien fregar. **

**Y finalmente, la escena del beso. He leído varios fics en donde Sasuke comienza el beso, pero creo que, siendo tan "mi venganza, mi revolución y mi guerra", no creo que supiera siquiera cómo demonios besar. En ese aspecto, creo que Sakura estaba más preparada que él porque ella sí le dedicaba más tiempo a las relaciones que a todos esos temas tan oscuros. Aclaro, no quiero decir que Sakura sea toda una experta en los besos, dije que es igual de inexperta que él, sólo quiero plantear que me suena más lógico que ella comience el beso. Reitero, son mis opiniones. **

**Por otra parte, pudimos ver lo confundido que estaba Sasuke, mentado anciano, le dio muchos problemas a nuestro hombrecito.**

**Como sea, nos leemos en el último capítulo el próximo viernes o sábado. Llevará el nombre, por supuesto, de "Nuestro regreso". Le agradezco a Ines Uchiha por el consejo y apoyo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	3. Nuestro regreso

Capítulo dedicado a Ines Uchiha y a Marie Tolomei por el inmenso apoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Nuestro regreso**

* * *

><p>Kakashi miró a Shizune con desesperación. Algo tendrían que hacer para detener los festejos del ninja número uno, hiperactivo, cabeza hueca. Aunque claro, no esperaba menos, la noticia era maravillosa: después de seis años, Sasuke Uchiha regresaría a la aldea y esta vez no sería para curar sus heridas o revivir con el Edo Tensei a los anteriores hokage. Esta vez, se quedaría en la aldea. Esta vez, regresaría a la vida que rechazó hacía varios años. Y eso sólo podía significar que Sakura Haruno también estaría de vuelta.<p>

Desde que la carta de Sakura había llegado, Naruto e Ino no se habían medido en cuanto a festejos y, por primera vez, Tsunade no se quejó de los gritos de Naruto a su alrededor: ella también se alegraba por aquellas noticias. Conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura hacia ese Uchiha; era de esperarse que le pidiera acompañarlo. Lo que sí le sorprendía era que él accediera. No se trataba de un joven que le agradara la compañía, era más bien solitario, y aunque no dudaba que estimara a los miembros del equipo siete, no comprendía cómo era que podía soportar la presencia de Sakura durante su camino a la redención. Ya hablaría con él cuando lo tuviera de frente.

Ino, mientras tanto, ya le había dicho a Choji, Shikamaru y Sai que seguramente regresarían con una sorpresita; ya fuera un bebé en los brazos o un anillo en las manos. Choji abrió la boca para alegar, pero de inmediato cambió de idea al ver que sólo quedaba un pedazo de carne en la parrilla, Shikamaru susurró un quedo: "mujeres, no pueden vivir sin crearse problemas unas a otras" y Sai preguntó con total inocencia si el pene de Sasuke sería suficiente como para embarazar a Sakura. Por supuesto, sólo recibió como respuesta un golpe en la coronilla por parte de Ino.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

— ¡Lo digo en serio, 'ttebayo! — gritó Naruto paseándose con el equipo diez por Konoha. — ¡Sasuke y Sakura tienen un poncho!

— El día en el que vea a Sasuke con una prenda de vago, me cambiaré el nombre, ¿verdad, Akamaru? — le dijo Kiba a su enorme perro, quien sólo ladró.

— No es que no te creamos, Naruto-kun — dijo Hinata algo nerviosa. — pero es difícil creer que Sasuke-kun porte ese tipo de ropa.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes no lo vieron cuando Orochimaru lo entrenaba! ¡Les aseguro que su aspecto era patético! ¡Traía un escote enorme en el pecho, dattebayo!

— No te creemos. — respondió Shino. — ¿Por qué? Porque la última vez que lo vimos usaba cuello largo y antes de esa vez, también lo usaba. Sasuke no es de ese estilo.

— ¡Bien dicho, Shino! — dijo Kiba. — Sasuke no es tan ridículo como tú, Naruto.

— ¡Hinata! — exclamó Naruto tomando a la chica de los hombros, provocando que ésta enrojeciera. — Tú me crees, ¿verdad?

— S-sí, Naruto-kun. — contestó ella entre tartamudeos.

— ¡Naruto-kun! — gritó Lee desde varios metros adelante. Corría hacia él con desesperación. — ¡Sakura-san ha vuelto! ¡Está con Kakashi-sensei en su despacho!

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — preguntó el aludido una vez Lee estuvo frente a él. —Eso es imposible, 'ttebayo, Sakura-chan dijo que llegaban mañana.

— ¡La llama de la juventud los ha traído antes, no cabe duda! — afirmó Lee con su clásica emotividad.

— ¡Lee! — gritó Tenten. — ¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo! — ordenó antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza. — Ah, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura están con el hokage. Creo que eso es de tu interés.

— ¡Entonces "Cejas de azotador" tenía razón! — exclamó Naruto soltando a Hinata para luego darse vuelta hacia la torre del hokage. — ¡Han regresado! — gritó mientras corría, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Naruto rememoró aquellos días en los que sólo sabía discutir con Sasuke, momentos en los que no creía que fuera un gran amigo, no conscientemente; momentos en los que Sakura sólo defendía a Sasuke y golpeaba a Naruto, momentos en los que eran el equipo siete. Recordaba bien esos días en los que se burlaba del cabello de Sasuke y éste se cruzaba de brazos, quizá de acuerdo en que la parte de su cuerpo que menos controlaba era su cabello. Recordaba bien cómo Sakura le gritaba cada vez que Naruto le proponía una cita. Recordaba cómo los miraba Kakashi, indiferente ante sus problemas tan ridículos e infantiles. Recordaba una y cada una de sus misiones como el equipo siete, recordaba cada error cometido y cada triunfo. ¡Por todos los cielos! Incluso recordaba cada molesto maullido de un gato al que debían atrapar.

Y con esas imágenes en la cabeza, Naruto abrió la puerta del despacho del sexto hokage. Tal y como lo había imaginado, Sakura y Sasuke habían cambiado considerablemente. Si bien Sakura no era mucho más alta, Sasuke ya se había convertido en un hombre de gran altura y proporción. No se podía comparar con el delgado jovencito en la guarida de Orochimaru ni, mucho menos, con el casi escuálido niño de doce años que ingresó al equipo siete. Para la gracia de Naruto, el "magnifico" cuerpo de Sasuke se cubría con ese patético poncho del que tanto le habló Sakura; además de llevar algunos artículos dignos de un gitano. Sakura, de pie a su lado, tenía el cabello a media espalda, adornado por pequeñas cuentas de colores y su banda de Konoha como diadema. Su menudo cuerpo también vestía un poncho, aunque, a diferencia del de Sasuke, éste era de un color rosa pálido. Ambos tenían la pinta de forasteros.

Ante todo pronóstico, el primero que miró a Naruto fue Sasuke. Se giró sobre sus talones al escuchar la respiración agitada de su mejor amigo. Al mismo tiempo en el que Naruto esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke daba un paso atrás, preparándose para el ataque del jinchuriki. Claro que se alegraba de verlo, pero no era de la clase de personas que gustan de los abrazos, por lo que no permitiría que ese chico le pusiera una mano encima.

No obstante, justo cuando Naruto se dirigía a Sasuke, Sakura intervino abrazando a Naruto como si su vida dependiese de ello. Naruto, asombrado por el gesto, estrechó la espalda de su amiga mientras se ruborizaba un poco.

— Te extrañé tanto… — sollozó Sakura al soltarlo. Sonrió.

— Sakura-chan… — respondió él, anonadado. — ¡Yo también, 'ttebayo! — exclamó cuando recuperó el aplomo. — ¡Los extrañé a ambos!

— Veo que alguien te lo dijo. — musitó Tsunade a un lado del escritorio de Kakashi.

— En realidad, me extrañaba que él no estuviera aquí apenas Sasuke pisó la aldea. — contestó Kakashi disfrutando en su interior por el emotivo reencuentro.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Dame un abrazo! — dijo Naruto extendiendo sus brazos frente a Sasuke, quien volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás con el entrecejo fruncido. — ¡Anda!

— No… ¡No me abraces, me das asco! — respondió Sasuke al sentir cómo un clon de sombra lo abrazaba por la espalda. — ¡Suéltame, dobe! — exigió dándole una patada al falso Naruto.

Sakura rió, pero Naruto pronto se enfrascó en una tonta discusión con Sasuke acerca de su insensibilidad. Kakashi simplemente los miró, no intervendría, mientras no fueran una amenaza para Konoha, no debería hacerlo. Lo admitía, también adoraba ver a esos dos discutir. Tsunade, algo enojada porque ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia, rechistó los dientes y golpeó el escritorio con el puño cerrado. El resultado fue inmediato. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto pegaron un leve salto y Sakura se cuadró como si de un soldado frente a su capitán se tratara. Shizune, detrás de la silla de Kakashi, sonrió tras recordar esos días en los que Naruto sacaba a Tsunade de sus casillas porque insistía en ir él solo a buscar a Sasuke.

— ¡Dejen de discutir que ya no son unos chiquillos! — ordenó aún con el puño sobre el escritorio. — Kakashi, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan blando con ellos.

— ¿Eh? — contestó el hokage algo distraído. — Lo siento, no te escuché. ¿Dijiste algo?

Naruto comenzó a reír. No cabía duda, podían pasar años y años, pero ningún miembro del equipo siete se dignaría a madurar. Podían tener altos cargos y ser los ninjas más admirados o temidos del país, pero no podían cambiar. Era justo su infantilismo lo que los hacía ser tan unidos. Discutir por estupideces, demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos y fingir distracciones eran sólo unas cuantas características de los que conformaban el legendario equipo. Y con eso, Naruto era completamente feliz.

— En fin, me alegra que el ruido se haya terminado. — continuó Kakashi una vez la estruendosa risa de Naruto cesó. — Sasuke, Sakura, oficialmente son ninjas de la Hoja y por tal motivo, no se les permitirá volver a hacer ese tipo de expediciones bajo ninguna excusa. ¿Queda claro?

— Sí, Kakashi-sensei. — aceptó Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sasuke simplemente asintió colocándose nuevamente a un lado de su novia.

— Eso quiere decir que no me importa si olvidaron algo o si les quedó un criminal más que atrapar, ustedes obedecerán las normas de la aldea y a su hokage, que soy yo, ¿comprenden?

— Sí, Kakashi-sensei. — repitió Sakura. Sasuke miró a "su hokage" como si algo estuviera tramando.

— Muy bien, entonces pueden retirarse.

— Hmph. — contestó Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura para darse la vuelta y salir de ese despacho antes de que Kakashi agregara algo más.

— Sin embargo… — dijo, como Sasuke lo sospechaba, Kakashi. — Sasuke, quédate un momento.

— ¿Vas a regañarlo, dattebayo?

— No, Naruto. Tengo que hablar con él. Sakura y tú tienen que retirarse, es algo que sólo él debe escuchar. Shizune, haz pasar a Sai.

— Sí, Kakashi-sama. — contestó la aludida caminando hacia la puerta.

Naruto y Sakura quisieron alegar, pero Sasuke les dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Comprendía la desconfianza que Konoha todavía podría tenerle, por lo que aceptaría cualquier tipo de amonestación que Kakashi y Tsunade prepararan para él. Le dio un apretón suave a la mano de Sakura antes de soltarla. Ella comprendió el mensaje, miró una última vez sus ojos negros y salió de la habitación. Naruto, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos, indispuesto a cruzar la puerta.

— Naruto, vete de aquí. — le dijo Tsunade.

— No me iré hasta no saber lo que planean hacer con Sasuke. — respondió con la barbilla alzada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sasuke suspiró. En definitiva, el que menos había cambiado en seis años, era Naruto.

— Adiós, Sakura. — se despidió Sai previo a entrar al despacho. — Sabía que el pene de Sasuke no sería suficiente para embara… Ah, Sasuke, ¿qué tal? — saludó con una sonrisa falsa y un tono cordial.

Los restantes en la habitación miraron a Sasuke con temor. Sabían que ésa era una prueba de cuánto podía frenar sus deseos por aniquilar a cualquiera que lo insultara; eso, por supuesto, incluía a cada parte de su cuerpo. Tsunade maldijo las palabras de Sai mientras concentraba chakra en sus puños, dispuesta a intervenir en caso necesario. Shizune hizo ademán de avanzar hacia el Uchiha, pero la mirada de Kakashi la detuvo. Él confiaba en que Sasuke pudiera controlarse; después de todo, ya habían pasado más de tres segundos y no lo había atacado. Claro que temblaba de rabia y mantenía los ojos apretados. Pero no atacaría.

— ¿Qué hace mi reemplazo aquí? — preguntó al final, lanzándole un vistazo a Kakashi.

— Sai, no debes hacerlo enojar, 'ttebayo. — le dijo Naruto una vez el ambiente se tranquilizó.

El aludido, apenas comprendiendo a lo que se había arriesgado, clavó su mirada en la espalda de Sasuke.

— Usuratonkachi, largo de aquí. — ordenó Sasuke apretando el puño.

— Lo haré, pero no porque me des miedo, sino porque… quedé con Hinata de ir a comer ramen. — mintió dando un paso hacia atrás. — Nos vemos al rato, teme. ¡Adiós! — se despidió.

Un segundo después, apenas divisaron un borrón anaranjado que salía del despacho. Sai suspiró y se acercó al escritorio, en donde Kakashi y Tsunade lo examinaban como si tuviera alguna cicatriz enorme en el rostro. Shizune se apresuró a colocarse en su lugar y abrazó a Ton-ton. Sasuke ni siquiera miró a su acompañante, prefería ignorar su presencia a retarlo a continuar con la frase que él mismo se había interrumpido.

Cuando Kakashi advirtió que Sai no corría peligro alguno, asintió para que Tsunade hablara.

— Tu implante está congelado en el hospital, tendrás que permanecer en cama unos días. — le dijo a Sasuke con firmeza. — Seré yo quien te lo ponga.

— Hmph, aún no lo necesito. — contestó desviando el rostro. — ¿Qué más?

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

— Sasuke. — lo llamó el hokage. El aludido alzó una ceja en señal de escucharlo. — Te recomendaría que te colocaras ese implante; Tsunade y Sakura se esmeraron mucho por crearlo. Sería muy prepotente de tu parte rechazarlo.

— No lo hago, sólo digo que por ahora no lo necesito. ¿Algo más?

— Sí, todavía queda algo por decirte. Sasuke, sé que recuerdas lo que te dije hace dos años: tus delitos cometidos anteriormente no te permitirían un regreso a esta aldea. No obstante, tu aporte en la guerra te salvó y ahora todos te estamos en deuda.

— No, no todos. — agregó Tsunade cruzándose de brazos. — Fuiste mi peor dolor de cabeza durante mi tiempo como hokage.

— Continúa, Kakashi. — contestó Sasuke ignorando a la sannin.

— Muy bien, tanto Tsunade como algunos de los habitantes de Konoha no están del todo seguros de… de tu estabilidad emocional. Desde que Naruto anunció a todos su partida, me han llegado innumerables cartas acerca de las dudas por la vida de Sakura a tu lado. Ella es una ninja médico y, por lo tanto, ha interactuado con la mayoría de los habitantes, lo que la hace una persona muy querida. El hecho de que un antiguo desertor y Akatsuki sea su pareja, no les agrada mucho. No tengo porqué decirte lo que dicen de ti o lo mucho que temen por Sakura.

Tomó aire mientras analizaba la expresión de Sasuke. Era tan impasible como siempre. Apenas un leve tic asomaba en su ceja, pero pronto se detuvo. Sasuke debió suponerlo antes: no le permitirían mantener la relación con Sakura. No importaba cuánto la amara ni desde cuándo. A ellos sólo les importaba el rastro de maldad que todavía cargaba gracias a sus errores. Buscó en su mente las palabras que podrían salvarlo, pero no se imaginó relatando sus sentimientos por Sakura, ni frente a ella ni en su ausencia. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de continuar con su noviazgo, tenía que existir una manera de convencer a la aldea de que no volvería a lastimarla.

— Shikamaru tuvo una idea y proseguiré a exponértela: las personas más aptas para enfrentarte son los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea. Naruto se ha descartado de la lista por ser tu mejor amigo. Estos ninjas se encargarán de poner a prueba tus sentimientos y sólo Sai será el que determine que tan sinceros son. La prueba, obviamente, será expuesta frente a todos.

— ¿Qué hay de Rock Lee? — preguntó Sasuke con cierto desdén.

— ¿Qué hay de qué?

— Sí, él está enamorado de Sakura, no puede participar en esto.

— Él también quedó descartado. Los encargados de esto serán tres personas: Shikamaru, Shino y Hinata. Shikamaru está convencido de que los participantes deben ser únicamente ninjas de tu generación, ya que ellos conocen más de ustedes dos. Además, Tsunade sería muy severa y, según ella, yo sería muy blando.

— ¿Cuándo será la prueba? — preguntó Sasuke con un dejo de ansiedad.

No le apetecía para nada tener a un montón de ninjas revoloteando a su alrededor sólo porque desconfiaban de un sentimiento que él por fin había aceptado. En realidad, no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que la aldea pensara de él mientras le permitiera protegerla; pero para Sakura sí era importante que lo aceptaran. Si le preguntaban si quería realizar aquella estúpida prueba, por supuesto se negaría; pero siendo que Sakura no sería feliz hasta que lo aceptaran a él, entonces tendría que aceptar cualquier estilo de prueba. Sólo esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible, no le agradaba la idea de que un puñado de habitantes le dijeran qué hacer. No era como si durante su vida no hubiera recibido órdenes, mas ninguna de esas órdenes se relacionaba con sus relaciones sentimentales. No de esa forma.

— Sai, entrégale el pergamino. — dijo Kakashi.

El aludido metió la mano en su pantalón y le entregó a Sasuke un documento. Sasuke apenas percibió la sonrisa que Sai le dirigía. Desde que lo vio en la guarida de Orochimaru, le desagradó por completo. Era su reemplazo en aquella época y no permitiría que volviera a ser así. El sólo pensar que estuvo demasiado cerca de Naruto y Sakura lo ponía bastante nervioso. Tomó el pergamino y lo extendió. Por primera vez en dos años, deseó recuperar su brazo izquierdo para atravesar el estómago de Shikamaru con un chidori. Ni Shino ni Hinata lo merecían, aunque tal vez sí merecían una buena paliza por haber participado en todo el plan de Nara. Sólo a él se le habría ocurrido ponerlo en tal ridículo. Sus ojos pasaron una y otra vez por aquellas líneas; tenía que ser una estúpida broma. Una broma del estilo de Naruto. No era tan listo como Shikamaru, pero si lo fuera, sería seguro que lo obligaría a hacer tal ridiculez.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? — preguntó Kakashi escondiendo una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

Tsunade y Shizune miraban al Uchiha como si esperaran que se convirtiera en una escultura de oro en cualquier momento. Todos en la habitación conocían la prueba y aunque les parecía un tanto patética y romántica a sobremanera, no habían cuestionado las decisiones de Shikamaru, Shino y Hinata. Lo que se preguntaban era cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke tras recibir esas órdenes.

— Kakashi, ¿estás de acuerdo con esta patraña? — preguntó Sasuke blandiendo el pergamino sobre sus narices.

Por vez primera, lo veían alterado. Su piel había enrojecido de ira y sus ojos mostraban verdadera desesperación. El aplomo que conservaba desde su infancia parecía derrumbarse. No era para menos: si accedía a realizar aquella prueba, entonces el orgullo Uchiha se vendría abajo. Y no sólo eso, su reputación se mancharía para toda su vida.

— Me parece una prueba razonable. Sasuke, es sencillo lo que te piden.

— ¡No! — exclamó. Un segundo después, miró a Sai, quien seguía sonriéndole como si le alegrara su enfado. — ¡¿Y tú por qué sonríes?! ¡No es tu reputación la que se irá al demonio!

— Entonces, ¿vas a negarte, Uchiha? — cuestionó Tsunade con firmeza.

Sasuke abrió y cerró la boca sin producir ningún sonido. La pregunta era estúpida. Si fuera a negarse, no se quejaría de ese modo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Estás completamente seguro? — cuestionó Kakashi.

— Si no fuera así, ya me habría salido y habría matado al estúpido Shikamaru. ¿Qué de razonable encuentras en esta porquería? — espetó colocando su única mano sobre el escritorio y mirando al hokage con furia.

— No estoy obligado a darte mis motivos por los que acepté esta prueba. Preséntate con Shikamaru, Shino y Hinata esta noche si es que vas a realizar la prueba. Sai te acompañará a todo momento.

Sasuke se mordió el labio para censurar sus insultos hacia su sensei y botó el pergamino en el suelo antes de dirigirse a la salida. Sai, evidentemente, no tardó en seguirlo.

— Sasuke. — lo llamó Kakashi justo cuando estaba por retirarse. — No le digas nada de esto a Sakura.

— Hmph. No tendría sentido.

— A-adiós. — titubeó Sai antes de alcanzar a Sasuke.

Sakura y Naruto esperaban a sus compañeros en la salida de la torre, pero cuando vieron salir a Sasuke echo una furia, prefirieron detener a Sai para preguntarle qué era lo que había ocurrido. Éste sólo sonrió y le dijo a Sakura:

— Según Kakashi, serás feliz cuando esto termine.

— ¿Y eso qué demonios significa? ¿Qué le hicieron a Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Sakura preocupada. — Tenía bastante tiempo que no lo veía así…

— No deberías preocuparte, yo lo cuidaré. Por cierto, ¿saben qué dirección tomó?

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

Faltaban siete minutos para que dieran las doce de la noche. Más de la mitad de la aldea estaba afuera de la casa de los Haruno. Pegados a la pared, se encontraban Shikamaru, Shino y Hinata, esperando a que Sai se presentara con un Sasuke completamente cambiado. Hinata no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, demasiado nerviosa por la actitud de Sasuke. Por lo que sabía de él, no debería estar nada contento por cómo lo ridiculizarían. Shino, en cambio, trataba de imaginarse las posibles expresiones que pondría Sakura cuando viera el espectáculo en el que convertirían a Sasuke.

Shikamaru, aburrido como siempre, estaba seguro de cuáles serían los resultados de la prueba. Habían escogido la alternativa perfecta, aquélla que sería capaz de derrumbar el orgullo Uchiha como ninguna persona lo había hecho antes. Quizá sí, Sasuke quedaría marcado por el resto de su vida, pero no se negaría. No podía hacerlo.

Finalmente, cuando aún le quedaban cuatro minutos al reloj, Sasuke y Sai aparecieron entre la multitud. Varias jovencitas soltaron un suspiro y otros caballeros se mordieron los labios para evitar las carcajadas. Ino tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Naruto para callar sus burlas. No podía arruinar la noche de Sakura. Porque, en efecto, ésa sería la noche en la que Sasuke le declararía su amor de la manera más romántica posible. Esa noche era la reencarnación del sueño dorado de cualquier chica. Sakura no sabía la suerte que tenía de tener a Sasuke como pareja.

El mencionado vestía un traje azul marino de estilo medieval. Incluso su cabeza estaba cubierta por una boina que apenas se acomodaba en su desaliñado cabello. Hinata e Ino se habían encargado del vestuario, habían tenido que utilizar a Sai como modelo. Al final, a Sasuke le quedó a la perfección. El traje enmarcaba los músculos de sus pantorrillas de una manera deliciosa y su capa lucía el símbolo Uchiha con colores apagados, dándole un aspecto más serio. Quizá el adjetivo más utilizado por las mujeres para definir el aspecto de Sasuke era: sexy; mientras que el de los hombres era: patético.

Sasuke avanzó con la barbilla en alto y la mano derecha apretada alrededor del mango de su katana, que habían colocado en su cintura, tal y como un caballero medieval llevaría su espada. Sin mirar a los espectadores e ignorando cualquier susurro, se plantó frente a Shikamaru con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Te aprendiste el diálogo? — cuestionó Shikamaru reprimiendo una risa burlona.

— Sí.

— ¿Todo?

— Sí.

— ¿Las expresiones? ¿Las ensayaste? Recuerda que esto debe ser creíble.

— Ya te dije que sí. ¿Comenzamos? — espetó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Muy bien, Shino, prepara los insectos.

— ¡Sexy! — gritó una chica desde atrás. Sasuke apretó los dientes, recordándose que no estaba en un entrenamiento con Orochimaru y que no podía blandir su katana con cualquiera. No pasó por alto las miradas de Sai y Shikamaru.

— Están listos. Lo subirán cuando esté preparado. — respondió Shino dejando escapar un ciento de insectos.

Sasuke suspiró antes de asentir levemente. Cerró los ojos y permitió que las moscas lo rodearan. Su único pensamiento era Sakura. Si estaba haciendo esa tontería era sólo por Sakura, por su bienestar. Tenía que concentrarse en eso y no se le olvidaría el diálogo que tuvo que aprenderse en tan poco tiempo. Esperó a que sus pies dejaran de tocar el piso para elevarlo hasta el balcón de Sakura. Una vez ahí, tendría que preparar su garganta para dar el discurso más largo que en su vida había dicho.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Sasuke? — preguntó Shikamaru a su espalda. — ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás dejando sólo por Sakura?

— Sólo súbeme. — gruñó Sasuke.

— Respóndeme.

— Sí, estoy seguro y sí, soy consciente de ello.

— Compañero, ¿no crees que esto es algo exagerado? — susurró para que nadie más que Sai los escuchara. — En lo personal, no me agrada que te estés ridiculizando tanto; eres un Uchiha. Sé que amas a Sakura, podemos demostrarlo de otra manera. Tú sólo niégate a esto y te ayudaré a encontrar otra salida.

— No. Súbeme ya.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

— Si lo sabes, no tienes porqué preguntar.

— Respóndeme. — insistió colocando una mano sobre su hombro. — Es que de verdad, no logro entenderlo.

— Porque… porque yo… Hmph. — resopló rendido. — Yo amo a Sakura.

— ¿Y la amas tanto que serías capaz de disolver el orgullo Uchiha sólo para demostrarle a Konoha que tus sentimientos son verdaderos?

— Por algo estoy aquí. Haría lo que fuera por su felicidad. Ahora, estúpido Nara, sólo súbeme.

Shikamaru estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y miró a Sai. Éste no dejaba de observar a Sasuke. Nunca le había parecido una persona tan noble como Naruto o Sakura, pero ahora, tras escuchar todo eso, supo que había ignorado lo que el equipo siete tanto se esforzó por recuperar. Sasuke Uchiha era la clase de personas que más faltaba en el mundo. Su amor en verdad no conocía límites. Las personas a las que él amara, en definitiva tenían suerte. Konoha poseía un verdadero tesoro teniéndolo a él como ninja. Naruto era privilegiado por ser su mejor amigo. Y Sakura, ella sencillamente era la más afortunada porque era dueña del más tierno y sincero amor que había conocido. En ninguna novela o cuento había leído de un amor así. Sai aseguraba que ni siquiera el personaje que Sasuke representaba había sentido tanto amor por Julieta.

— No será necesario. — dijo Sai elevando la voz. Los habitantes de Konoha no tardaron en cuestionar el motivo. — Si Sasuke es capaz de tirar su orgullo y todo por lo que su clan se ha esforzado por alzar sólo para demostrar que ama a Sakura, asumo que sus sentimientos son verdaderos. Según el libro: "Cómo saber que te ama", si una persona da hasta su libertad por la felicidad compartida con su pareja, entonces no se debería dudar de su amor. — determinó.

Sasuke miró a Sai como si hubiera enloquecido mientras Shino retiraba sus insectos y Hinata suspiraba con alivio. Si tanto alboroto había hecho Konoha porque Sasuke representara los últimos diálogos de Romeo, no entendía cómo podía cancelarse con tal rapidez. No podían hacerle eso, sólo jugaban con él. No podían vestirlo de esa manera para luego decirle que no era necesario. Claro que, ahora que le quitaban la obligación de parecer todavía más estúpido, no exigiría que lo colocaran frente al balcón de Sakura para que él recitara unas frases demasiado melosas. Sakura sabía que la amaba, no necesitaba rectificarlo con la ayuda de Shakespeare ni de ningún otro dramaturgo. Él tenía sus propios idiomas para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

— Estoy de acuerdo, 'ttebayo. — dijo Naruto avanzando entre la gente. — Tal vez Sasuke sea el idiota más problemático que he conocido, pero estoy seguro de lo mucho que ama a Sakura. Lo ha hecho desde niños.

— Cierra la boca, dobe. — ordenó Sasuke. No porque aprobaran su relación con Sakura, permitiría que sus amigos lo pusieran en ridículo. De nuevo, no le interesaba lo que los demás dijeran de su amor.

— Sí, eso es cierto. Sakura era la única que podía hacer que Sasuke entrara en razón. — agregó Kakashi recargado en la pared contraria a la casa de los Haruno.

— ¡Silencio!

— ¡Claro! ¡Fue ella quien lo detuvo cuando el sello de la maldición lo consumía la primera vez! — dijo Choji con una bolsa de papas a la derecha de Ino.

— ¡Eso era privado!

— Si no mal recuerdo, fue a ella a quien miró primero cuando llegó a la guerra. — mencionó Kiba. — ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

El perro secundó su comentario con un ladrido mientras Sasuke sentía cómo se derrumbaba su orgullo.

— Puede que Sasuke me gustara, pero Sakura era la única que llamaba su atención. — dijo Ino con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allá afuera?! — exclamó una voz que todos conocían desde la habitación del balcón.

Sasuke se paralizó al reconocerla. Sabía que en menos de un segundo Sakura lo vería con esa ropa tan patética. Intentó huir, pero Shikamaru lo sostuvo de la capa. Ésa era otra prueba del amor que Sasuke sentía por Sakura. Podía no afectarle lo que los demás dijeran de su apariencia, pero sería Sakura la que cambiaría ese concepto.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

— Pero, ¿qué hacen todos ustedes afuera de mi casa? — preguntó Sakura una vez en el balcón. Rápidamente se cubrió hasta el cuello con su bata para dormir.

— ¡Mi bella flor de cerezo, hemos venido a darte una sorpresa! — contestó Lee alzando la mano derecha.

— ¿Sorpresa?

— Te mataré si no me sueltas de inmediato, Nara.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke dice que te ama, dattebayo! — gritó Naruto con toda su fuerza.

— ¿Sasuke-kun está ahí? — cuestionó la muchacha paseando su mirada por los presentes, pero al estar ocultos justo debajo de su balcón, no pudo vislumbrar el forcejeo entre Shikamaru y Sasuke. — No-no lo veo.

— ¡Se está ocultando porque no quiere que lo veas! ¡Parece un pingüino azul!

— ¡Usuratonkachi! — bramó Sasuke soltándose por fin del agarre de Shikamaru para saltar directamente hacia su mejor amigo y darle un golpe en el rostro que lo tiró al suelo. — Hmph, ya era hora de que te callaras.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? — tartamudeó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

El aludido se mordió el labio antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Sakura. Ella sonrió, colocó un pie en el barandal y saltó hacia el encuentro de Sasuke, quien la tomó con el brazo estirado.

— ¡Luces espléndido! — le dijo antes de abrazarlo, aún en su brazo.

— Hmph. — contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pero, ¿por qué estás vestido así? — cuestionó saltando al suelo.

— Sasuke hizo todo esto para demostrarle a la aldea lo mucho que te ama. — contestó Shikamaru desde atrás. — Fue una prueba. Teníamos que obligarlo a cometer el peor ridículo de su vida para que todos vieran que daría hasta su orgullo por ti.

— Sasuke-kun… — murmuró Sakura paseando su mano derecha por la mejilla de Sasuke. — No debiste hacer esto, sé lo mucho que te incomoda.

Él desvió el rostro sin responder. Claro que le incomodaba esa situación, pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada mientras Sakura fuera feliz. No le importaba lo patético que luciera esa noche ni lo que dirían de él al amanecer. No importaba porque por fin Sakura podría pasear con él sin que nadie los señalara, sin hacerla infeliz. No le importaba porque estaba con ella y así permanecería por el resto de su vida.

Sakura lo abrazó una vez más. No dejaba de repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo agradecida que se sentía porque él al fin volteara a verla. Sasuke, sin ser consciente de ello, la rodeó con su brazo mientras le susurraba al oído las palabras más certeras que había dicho en su vida:

— Sakura, yo te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Realmente este último capítulo me costó mucho trabajo crearlo. Al principio no conseguía avanzar de las primeras escenas. No sabía ni con qué rellenaría toda la cuartilla. Afortunadamente, unas frases que me dijo una amiga despertaron mi inspiración y al final, me vi escribiendo todo esto. **

**Sobre la participación de todos los ninjas de su generación... sentí que sería injusto que Taka tuviera su aporte y los de Konoha se quedaran atrás. Me parece que sólo Gay y Kurenai no participaron, porque incluso Ton-ton tuvo aparición. En fin, espero que les haya gustado ese aporte. En lo particular, amé a Sai. Cada vez que veo esas escenas en donde Sai se burla de Naruto, me da un infinito ataque de risa. **

**Sin embargo, me quedé con un espacio... Me parece que le agregaré un pequeño epílogo a este asunto. ¿Qué les parece? Ni me pregunten cómo se llamará, porque se me ocurrió justo cuando escribía la escena en donde todos hablaban del amor de Sasuke desde niñito. Como se trata de un epílogo, no sé si lo publicaré el sábado o antes. Estén al pendiente. **

**Y bueno, respecto a la prueba... siempre me ha gustado imaginar cómo fue que Sasuke se ganó de nuevo a la aldea. Ya saben, él era un delincuente buscado por medio mundo y que de la nada regrese y diga: "bueno, lamento los daños, pero ha vuelto su galán" como que no cuadra. Sé que la guerra y "The last" dan explicaciones, pero siempre me ha gustado dar mi versión. Sobre todo, tomemos en cuenta que yo no consideré la película para realizar este fic. **

**Por último, hablando de la prueba en sí... amo a Shakespeare y me pareció deliciosa la posibilidad de Sasuke como Romeo. Pero no pude imaginármelo con todo y cursilería. Igual, espero que les haya gustado todo eso. **

**En fin, nos vemos pronto con el epílogo. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y el apoyo. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea. **


	4. Epílogo: Nuestra familia

**Epílogo**

**Nuestra familia**

* * *

><p>De izquierda a derecha. Con las manos paseándose por el cabello. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sentía e ignoraba las miradas de su equipo. Sólo quería noticias de ella. Estaba desesperado. Llevaba más de cuatro horas, metida en ese quirófano. La última media hora sólo había oído los gritos de su mujer. En la mayoría, sólo rogaba que el dolor terminara. Sasuke intentó entrar a la sala en varias ocasiones, pero Naruto consiguió detenerlo, no sin un gran esfuerzo.<p>

— ¡Por Kami! ¡Estúpido Sasuke, vete al infierno por hacerme esto! — gritó Sakura desde la sala de cirugías. — ¡Shanaro!

— Se acabó. — dijo Sasuke con determinación, caminando hacia las puertas del quirófano. — Voy a entrar.

— ¡Detente, 'ttebayo! — le gritó Naruto detrás de él, tratando de sostenerlo de los brazos, mas Sasuke se giró para darle un golpe en la cara. — ¡Teme! — exclamó antes de devolverle el puñetazo.

— Cálmense, chicos. — ordenó Kakashi desde su asiento. También le preocupaba el estado de su alumna, pero no creía sensato actuar como Naruto y Sasuke lo hacían. — No querrán que intervenga...

— ¡Usuratonkachi! — gritó Sasuke a punto de tomar a Naruto por el cuello de la sudadera.

En ese momento, tanto uno como el otro se paralizaron. Ambos intentaron moverse, pero sólo consiguieron gruñir y mirarse con enojo. A varios metros de ahí, de pie y con las manos juntas en un sello, estaba Shikamaru. Suspiró aburrido.

— Naruto, Sasuke, siguen siendo unos niños. — les dijo mirando sus sombras atadas a él.

— Y tú sigues siendo un bebé llorón. — respondió Temari a su lado, con ambas manos en la enorme barriga de embarazada.

— Gracias por el apoyo. — resopló Shikamaru mirándola con el rabillo del ojo. — Ahora, Sasuke, todas las mujeres gritan así cuando están pariendo. Sakura es fuerte, no tienes nada que temer, no es necesario que entres ahí. Al contrario, sólo serías un estorbo para Tsunade y los enfermeros.

— ¡Igual voy a entrar! ¡Está sufriendo! ¡Tú no sabes nada porque tu mocoso no ha salido!

— ¡¿A quién le dices mocoso, idiota?! — espetó Temari y antes de que pudiera avanzar hacia Sasuke, ya se encontraba en el jutsu de su esposo. De inmediato, su rostro enrojeció. — ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Soy tu esposa, Shikamaru!

— Sí, pero sigues siendo problemática. Eres incluso más tétrica que mi madre. — respondió él sin darle mucha importancia. — No soltaré a nadie hasta que me prometan que se tranquilizarán.

— ¿Y yo qué hice, dattebayo? Fue el teme el que comenzó con esto. Suéltame antes de que Hinata llegue.

— No, no hasta que…

Justo en ese instante, escucharon un fuerte llanto en el interior del quirófano seguido por unas instrucciones de Tsunade y un gemido de Sakura. Pareció que el tiempo se había detenido, nadie se movió en la sala de espera y, en esta ocasión, nada tenía que ver el jutsu de posesión de sombras. El llanto del bebé, el abrazador llanto del bebé, llenó el hospital. Sasuke palideció tras escuchar un: "Es idéntica a Sasuke-kun" por parte de su mujer. Sin pensarlo, sin sentirlo siquiera, una ladeada sonrisa de gozo se formó lentamente en su rostro. Ya era padre.

— ¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue? — preguntó Ino acercándose con Sai y Hinata. Ambas mujeres en el mismo estado que Temari.

Nadie le respondió. A pesar de que ya no se escuchaba el llanto de la niña, todos seguían pensando en eso. En ese momento, había nacido una nueva generación. Kakashi no sólo sintió cómo los años le pesaban, sino vio en su mente los mejores recuerdos del equipo siete. Tenía que aceptarlo, esos niños ya no eran niños, esos chiquillos traviesos ahora eran padres. La responsabilidad que caía sobre ellos ahora no se trataba de un simple ninja, sino de una familia formada.

Naruto quiso gritar de emoción, su estómago se revolvía y sus pensamientos se dispararon, imaginándose a la hija de sus mejores amigos. Quería verla, cargarla, abrazarla… Y más que eso, añoraba que pronto él también fuera padre, a Hinata le faltaba una semana y para Naruto, la espera era eterna. No se percató de que estaba libre de la disposición de Shikamaru hasta que, en un arranque emocional, Hinata saltó a su cuello y lo abrazó, empapándole la ropa con sus lágrimas.

Sasuke, aún estático, sintió cada una de sus venas palpitar al ritmo de su corazón, recuperando el color de golpe. Por un momento, creyó que se desvanecería ahí mismo, sus piernas temblaban y él ya no se sentía tan fuerte como siempre. De nuevo, era el amor lo que lo desarmaba y lo convertía en una frágil hoja. Intentó reunir el valor para abrir la puerta y mirar a su familia; pero no pudo hacer más que recordar a sus padres, a su hermano, a su clan extinto. No pudo evitar el deseo de que estuvieran con él, de escuchar la aprobación de su padre, la risa de su madre y ver la felicidad de su hermano reflejada en su sonrisa.

La puerta del quirófano se abrió y por ella salió Tsunade, quien retrocedió al encontrarse de frente con Sasuke. Arrugó el entrecejo y carraspeo para llamar su atención, pero el muchacho seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

— Sakura está cansada, pero puedes pasar a ver a tu mujer y a tu hija. — dijo no muy convencida de que la escuchara, mas un segundo después, casi fue arrollada por Sasuke al pasar a su lado a grandes zancadas. — Salvaje. — farfulló con una ladeada sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Vieja! ¿Cómo está mi sobrina, dattebayo? — alcanzó a escuchar Sasuke antes de poner un pie en la habitación a un lado de la sala de operaciones.

Esta era pequeña, bastante. Poseía únicamente una cama larga y una cuna a medio metro de la primera. Sakura estaba, como era de esperarse, recostada en la cama, con los brazos alrededor de un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una frazada amarilla, y una sonrisa agotada iluminando su sudoroso rostro. A su lado, mirando la escena, estaba Shizune.

Sasuke reconoció que ésa era la escena más bella que había visto en su vida. Por su mente pasaron las palabras de Tsunade y él las repitió. "Tu esposa y tu hija". Así que eso sólo podía significar que un nuevo adjetivo se le adjudicaba al nombre Sasuke Uchiha. Pasó de ser el genio al desertor, del desertor al vengador, del vengador al asesino, del asesino al traidor, del traidor al revolucionario, del revolucionario al cazarecompensas, para finalmente ser el esposo y el padre. Sintió el repentino deseo de soltar una gran carcajada por la ironía de todos esos adjetivos, así como también sintió cómo sus pies, apurados, se deslizaban en la habitación hasta llegar a donde Sakura lo esperaba con su radiante sonrisa.

Con timidez, sonrió cuando Sakura descubrió el rostro del bebé. Era redondo y pequeño. De su cabeza apenas se asomaban unas hebras oscuras y sus labios entreabiertos se veían tan delgados como los de su padre. Los párpados escondían sus ojos, pero ya adivinaba su color. Era una lástima, había deseado encontrarse con una pequeña niña idéntica a Sakura. Aunque no podía quejarse, la niña era hermosa. Sus mejillas, su nariz, sus diminutas pestañas; todo era perfecto.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había estirado los brazos para que su esposa le ofreciera a la pequeña.

— No. — dijo de repente escondiendo los brazos detrás de su espalda. Sakura rió. — ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó con seriedad.

— Tienes miedo de cargarla. — respondió Sakura con voz rasposa.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. Detestaba que lo conociera tan bien, aunque eso le evitaba dar tantas explicaciones. Se limitó a desviar el rostro. Por supuesto que tenía miedo; no se trataba de cualquier bebé, se trataba de su bebé. En ese instante, se percató de que en su vida no había cargado ni a un sólo bebé, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de cómo colocar los brazos. Y Sakura lo sabía.

— Pon una mano sobra su nuca, debes cuidar su cuello. — comenzó la joven madre a explicar. — Anda, hazlo.

— ¡Tres personas, Naruto! ¡Sólo pueden pasar tres personas! — dijo Tsunade desde afuera.

Shizune dejó de mirar la tierna escena familiar, se despidió con una cabezada y salió murmurando algo que sonó a: "si sigue así, destrozará el hospital". Momentos más tarde, Naruto entró a la habitación arrastrando de la manga a Kakashi y a Hinata de la mano.

— Sasuke-teme no cuenta porque él es el padre, así que sí somos tres los que estamos de visita, 'ttebayo.

— Hola, chicos. — saludó Sakura con agotamiento.

— ¿Ésa es...? — comenzó Kakashi a preguntar con la mirada clavada en la criatura que Sakura todavía mantenía en los brazos, ofreciéndosela a Sasuke.

— ¡Déjame cargarla! — exclamó Naruto jalando únicamente a Hinata a un lado de Sasuke, quien había cerrado los ojos en un burdo intento por ignorar las tonterías de su mejor amigo.

— Nada de eso, yo soy el hokage y, por lo tanto, tengo el poder para ordenarte que no te acerques a ella. — respondió Kakashi tomando a Naruto de la espalda para cargarlo y colocarlo justo detrás de él. Hinata soltó a Naruto con una ligera sonrisa al ver su mohín. — Ahora, Sakura, déjame ver su cara. — pidió acercándose.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante, cerrándole el paso a su hokage. Quizá Naruto no mereciera cargar o siquiera mirar a su hija, pero Kakashi tampoco tenía más beneficios. No quería imaginar lo que pasaría si ella viera por accidente uno de sus pervertidos libros.

— Ino, será muy problemático si Tsunade nos ve. — dijo Shikamaru en el pasillo.

— ¡Nada de eso! ¡Ella se refería a personas desconocidas! — contestó Ino abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que pusiera un pie en la habitación, una ráfaga color verde se introdujo.

— Escuché que Sakura-san había maldecido a Sasuke-kun y mi llama de la juventud me arrastró hasta acá. — se explicó Lee sin un rastro de cansancio en la mirada, a pesar de tener la frente surcada de sudor. — ¿Dónde está la bella exposición de juventud? ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está! — exclamó con una lágrima de emoción resbalando sobre su mejilla.

— ¡Já! — se burló Sai entrando junto con Ino, Shikamaru y Temari. — Tiene la frente igual de enorme que Sakura.

Ino no pudo evitar reírse ante la poca sensibilidad de su marido, mientras Shikamaru y Temari los miraban con aburrimiento. Sasuke, todavía sin tolerar por completo a Sai, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que el pintor ignoró. Sakura tragó saliva, si tuviera más fuerzas, habría aclarado que Tsunade no se refería a lo que todos sugerían y que si al menos querían conservar su cabeza, debían salir de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo de que no dejan meter perros a la sala de reposo? — preguntó Kiba desde afuera.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron preocupados. El espacio en la habitación era cada vez menor y con Akamaru adentro no podrían siquiera respirar. Shikamaru susurró: "Esto se está volviendo problemático" y Temari asintió.

— Hinata, eres de su equipo, ¿no podrías razonar con él? — cuestionó Lee, también angustiado por su propio espacio vital.

— Aunque lo hiciera, Kiba-kun y Akamaru son bastante tercos – respondió la aludida. – Yo no podría...

— Muy bien, Akamaru, tendremos que entrar por la fuerza. ¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!

— ¡No, Kiba! — exclamaron todos en la habitación antes de escuchar cómo la puerta del quirófano y la de la sala de recuperación se hacían trizas.

— Bueno, ya no podemos quejarnos de la falta de espacio. — dijo Kakashi.

— Me enteré de tu parto y Akamaru y yo quisimos ser los primeros en cargar a... ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? — preguntó Kiba al entrar a la habitación con Akamaru siguiéndole.

Sasuke entorno los ojos: ese destructor no podía simplemente llegar y cargar a su hija. Podría lastimarla. La miró de reojo, era tan pequeña que Akamaru podría devorarla en un segundo. En definitiva, no podría permitir que Kiba se acercara a su esposa.

— Llegaste tarde, Kiba. — contestó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

— No sólo Kiba. — dijo una voz tersa detrás de Akamaru. Como una sombra, entró Shino arrastrando los pies. — Exacto, yo también estoy aquí y yo debo ser el primero en cargarla. ¿Por qué? Porque con ayuda de mis insectos, ella no tiene riesgo de caerse.

Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron con asombro y, bajo un reflejo, Sakura apretó a su pecho al bebé y se incorporó, sentándose en la cama con ayuda de su marido. Ambos estaban de acuerdo, aunque no hablaran, en que Shino no cargaría a la niña. No con esos pensamientos tan sombríos.

— Kiba-kun, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero sólo se permiten tres visitas al mismo tiempo. — dijo Lee rascándose la nuca. — Comprendo tu ardiente deseo por conocer a la bella criatura que sostiene Sakura, aunque me temo que tú sobras en esta habitación.

— A decir verdad, quizá Tsunade dijo eso por el tamaño de la habitación. — intervino Temari. — Pero ya que Kiba y Akamaru destruyeron esta pared, me parece que podríamos estar tres personas más. Sin embargo, ¿cuántos somos?

— Contando a la bebé y a Sakura, trece. — respondió Shikamaru. — Choji a esta hora come con Karui, por eso no está aquí y Tenten...

— Ella salió con Gai-sensei a ofrecer armas de entrenamiento a Suna. Estoy seguro de que estarán aquí en unos cuantos días y entonces conocerán a la hija de Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun. ¡La llama de la juventud los traerá muy pronto!

— Por mí, pueden tomarse todo el tiempo que quieran. — siseó Sasuke.

— Bueno, pero si nos dividimos en equipo, somos cuatro, hasta tres, porque el equipo siete no cuenta por ser el de Sakura y Sasuke. — contestó Ino algo nerviosa.

— ¡Díganme que ese ruido no fue en la sala de recuperación! — exigió Tsunade desde el corredor de al lado.

— ¡Maldición! ¡La vieja viene para acá, dattebayo! ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Acaso no son ninja? — respondió Sakura temerosa por la furia de su maestra. — ¡Escóndanse! — exclamó abrazando más a su hija.

Cuatro segundos más tarde, la quinta hokage había entrado al cuarto, con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Sus ojos reflejaban enojo al mirar el marco de la puerta y media pared, destruidos. Clavó de inmediato sus pupilas en las de Sasuke, quien era el único ninja, además de Sakura, en estar ahí. Tan siquiera, a simple vista.

— Tú hiciste esto. — no era una pregunta, sino una acusación.

Sasuke estuvo tentado a responderle que él no tenía la fuerza bruta como para hacerle un hoyo a la pared, pero consideró que ese comentario no sólo le atañía a Tsunade, sino a Sakura. En lugar de eso, le respondió la mirada dura y contestó:

— Fue Naruto y su rasengan. — mintió.

— ¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿En dónde está ese idiota?! — bramó Tsunade mirando hacia atrás.

— Huyó. — dijo Sakura con cierta prisa.

Sin embargo, Tsunade no lo notó y maldiciendo al hiperactivo jinchuriki, salió de la habitación embravecida. Una vez escucharon su voz bastante lejos de ahí, Sakura y Sasuke dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Un instante más tarde, uno a uno, los ninjas de Konoha bajaron del techo.

Sasuke percibió el peligro que correría su hija si permitía que Sai cayera sobre la cama y antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, lo golpeó en el estómago de manera en que se estrellara directamente en la pared, provocando un pequeño estruendo.

— ¡Sai! — gritaron Sakura y Naruto, despertando a la niña, que había soportado la destrucción de Kiba y Akamaru y las voces de todos a su alrededor.

— ¡Mi corazón! — exclamó Ino caminando lo más rápido posible hacia su marido. — Pobrecito, ¿te hizo daño ese animal? — cuestionó acariciándole con una mano el rostro mientras con la otra emanaba chakra verde para eliminarle el moretón que se le formaba en su nívea piel.

— ¡Ino-cerda! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a Sasuke-kun? — dijo Sakura, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su esposo hacia la niña. Los dos pares de ojos negros se observaban sin hacer ruido alguno. Contra todo pronóstico, no se había puesto a llorar tras escuchar tal escándalo.

— ¡Tu esposo acaba de golpear a mi esposo, frente de marquesina!

— ¿Fui el único que sintió que su chakra se ocultaba? — preguntó Shikamaru ignorando tanto a Sasuke como a la discusión de las grandes amigas.

— ¿Chakra ocultándose? — cuestionó Kiba. — Así que eso era.

— ¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que podía ocultar mi chakra, 'ttebayo!

— No puedes hacerlo. — dijo Shino limpiándose la poca arena que le había caído a su ropa tras el golpe de Sai contra la pared. — Fue una técnica, pero ninguno de los que estamos aquí, la posee.

Sasuke, tras escuchar los últimos diálogos, cerró los ojos, cortando el contacto con el bebé y deseó que no fuera la persona que se imaginaba. Sólo faltaban esos cuatro y el revuelo sería insoportable.

— ¿Técnica de ocultamiento de chakra? — intervino Sakura antes de acomodar a su tranquila hija sobre su regazo y mirarla con dulzura. — Creo saber de quién se trata.

— Sakura, no los invoques. — ordenó Sasuke con la vista fija en el mismo objetivo que su mujer.

— ¿Invocar a quién? — preguntó Kakashi.

— Una de las antiguas compañeras de Sasuke, Karin, tiene esa habilidad. — respondió Sai levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Ino. — Creo que es a ella a quien se refiere.

— Si no pude matar a Naruto por sus idioteces, ten por seguro que tú no correrás con la misma suerte. — advirtió Sasuke enseñándole su mangekyō sharingan.

— Pe-pero, ellos no son de Konoha. — dijo tímidamente Hinata. — No hay manera de que estén aquí. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

— La llama de la juventud me trajo a mí, es probable que… — empezó a decir Lee cuando escucharon una voz divertida y alegre.

— ¡Mira, grandulón! ¡Parece ser que en Konoha hay un Festival de Orgía Anual! — dijo Suigetsu apareciendo en la escena con Karin y Juugo entrando a sus lados. Orochimaru apenas se asomaba desde la oscuridad. — ¡Qué lástima que Karin sea la única mujer entre nosotros!

— ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! — respondió Karin atizándole un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Decían? — preguntó Sasuke con ironía y alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! — preguntó Kiba mirando a Orochimaru, quien había dado un paso al frente para hacerse notar. — ¡Es en serio! ¿Tienen permiso?

— Ésta es mi aldea. — respondió Orochimaru sin darle mucha importancia. — ¿En dónde está tu hija, Sasuke-kun? — dijo con una curiosidad casi terrorífica.

Sasuke enfocó su sharingan hacia su antiguo maestro. Si antes había creído que Kakashi no debía acercarse a su pequeña, tenía claro que Orochimaru no podría ni mirarla. No era sólo su obsesión por "adoptar" niños menores de diez años, sino los terribles experimentos que realizaba con ellos. Además de su obsesión por los Uchiha. Miró de reojo a los que los acompañaban y de entre los catorce visitantes, sólo creía confiable a Shikamaru, mas su esposa impulsiva lo arrastraba a negarle el paso.

— Creo que tú mismo decidiste no serlo, Orochimaru. — contestó Kakashi con seriedad. — Estás en la misma habitación que el sexto hokage y el futuro séptimo hokage. ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir a Konoha? — le dijo apretando los dientes.

— Sasuke y Sakura nos mandaron una postal en Navidad donde decía que esperaban una hija para mayo. — explicó Juugo en lugar de Orochimaru. — Sólo queríamos conocerla.

— ¡Claro! ¿Así es como reciben a las viejas amistades en Konoha? — agregó Suigetsu. — Ahora, préstame a la niña, Sakura querida. Que venga con el tío Suigetsu. — dijo estirando los brazos hacia la cama.

— ¡¿Tío?! — respondió ella sonriendo con burla.

— Es una broma, ¿verdad? — dijo Ino adelantándose. — Yo soy la mejor amiga de Sakura y Sai es parte del equipo siete, tenemos más derecho de cargarla.

— ¡Já! ¡Y yo soy el mejor amigo de Sasuke y Sakura, dattebayo! Y fue por mí que Sasuke aceptó que Sakura viajara con él.

— Tal vez, güerito, pero Karin y yo vimos su primer beso.

— Yo también lo vi, pero no me levanté del suelo. — dijo Juugo viendo una oportunidad para acercarse al costado derecho de Sasuke.

— Si están hablando de eso, tendría más sentido que yo la cargara porque fue gracias a mi plan que Sasuke es aceptado por Konoha. — intervino Shikamaru sin mover un solo músculo.

— Creí que el plan era de los tres. — replicó Hinata mirando a Shikamaru con molestia.

— Exacto. — susurró Shino. — Más puntos a mi favor para sostenerla.

— Y yo entrené a Sasuke-kun. — dijo Orochimaru con el entrecejo fruncido y la lengua asomándose con peligro.

— Tú eres un ninja renegado. — alegó Kakashi. — Yo soy el hokage y asumo mi derecho de cargar a esta niña antes que todos. Dámela, Sakura.

— ¡Si no fuera por mí, todos ustedes estarían muertos! Fui yo la que escondió su chakra y me parece que merezco un beneficio por ello.

— Yo fui el único capaz de vencer a Sasuke en taijutsu y éste será mi pago. — dijo Lee abriéndose paso entre los brazos estirados de Kakashi y Naruto. — Mi bella flor de cerezo, yo…

— ¡A un lado, Lee! — lo interrumpió Kiba dando una zancada hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama. — Akamaru tiene el pelaje más suave de todos los perros ninja. Estoy seguro de que podría dormir a la niña con toda seguridad.

— Parece que eso no la ayudaría. — contestó Sai verdaderamente intrigado por el deseo de todos. — Y no sé qué tiene de interesante esa niña, es como Sasuke, pero con la enorme frente de Sakura.

— ¡Yo lo mato! — exclamó Sasuke dispuesto a saltar sobre la cama para volver a golpear a Sai, pero Juugo y Naruto lo retuvieron.

— Ninguno de ustedes, perdedores, sabe cómo cargar a un bebé. Yo llevo con uno desde los doce años. Dénmela a mí. — dijo Temari sólo para ver la cara de indignación de Shikamaru.

— ¡Basta! — exclamó Naruto soltando a Sasuke y frunciendo el entrecejo, dándose su tiempo para mirar a todos los ahí presentes. — ¿Qué no ven que no debemos discutir por eso? ¿No aprendieron nada de la guerra, 'ttebayo? Las discusiones conllevan a peleas y las peleas a guerras. Y sobre todo, somos una familia y no debería ocurrir esto en una familia. — la mayoría de sus compañeros y los de Sasuke lo miraron con cierto pesar. — ¿Ven por qué debo ser yo el que cargue primero a mi sobrinita?

Sasuke repitió las palabras de Naruto sobre su cabeza. "Familia". Entonces, ¿eso era en Konoha? Había notado que era la aldea cuyos habitantes eran más fieles con sus semejantes. Desde niño, desde los exámenes chunin, se había percatado del cariño que existía en los equipos y durante la guerra se percató de la unión que corría en las venas de todos los ninjas. Miró a Sai, quizá no fuera un hombre muy sensato, pero nunca había sabido que actuara en contra de sus compañeros. De una manera quizá torpe, sólo buscaba comprender sus sentimientos y formar parte de ellos. Kiba y Lee eran bastante ruidosos, pero daban todo por salvar a sus amigos. Shino, el ignorado, siempre estaba al servicio de los demás, igual que Hinata. Shikamaru y Temari eran estrategas y éstas funcionaban mejor cuando tenían que salvar a sus seres queridos. Y había que aceptar que eran la pareja más entretenida de la aldea, sus discusiones y el sentido de humor de Temari hacían sus conversaciones más interesantes. A pesar de que Ino no le agradaba por completo, Sasuke admitía que había beneficiado bastante a Sakura y siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para los demás. Claro, no poseía la perspicacia de Kakashi ni el carisma de Naruto, pero podía llegar a ser tolerable si se lo proponía.

Pensó en sus días como equipo siete. En las palabras de Kakashi, en sus retrasos, en sus errores y aciertos. Pensaba en cómo los miraba al terminar una misión: era orgullo. Recordó su expresión de alivio cuando lo vio levantarse después de la batalla contra Haku e imaginó el dolor que surcó su rostro tras los intentos de asesinato contra Sakura. Lo vio luchando contra cualquiera que quisiera atentar contra sus camaradas y, ante todo, recordó su gran lema.

Y al pensar en las misiones del equipo no pudo evitar que Naruto se posara en sus pensamientos. Describirlo era muy difícil, por eso le adjudicaba una sola frase: mejor amigo. Quizá le faltaran neuronas, quizá no fuera ordenado, quizá no fuera silencioso, quizá tenía mil defectos. Pero su virtud más grande era la capacidad que tenía para ser amigo de cualquiera que lo conociera. En efecto, Naruto se había convertido en su hermano. No como Itachi, claro, pero sí como uno muy entrañable.

Finalmente, Taka. Los miró. Siempre discutían, no podían estar de acuerdo en una sola cosa. Karin no toleraba a Suigetsu a pesar de que era el que más se interesaba en ella. Lo golpeaba, le gritaba, pero Sasuke aseguraba que se moriría de aburrimiento de no tenerlo cerca. Suigetsu, mientras tanto, era el que le daba una chispa de alegría al equipo. Cuando los demás sólo mostraban frialdad y resentimiento, él siempre tenía un chiste que regalar. Y cuando no era así, su agotamiento continuo y sus arduos deseos por descansar mantenían el ambiente relajado. Juugo, por su parte, era algo inusual. Su aspecto fuerte y grande no correspondía a los amantes a la naturaleza. A pesar de su físico, Sakura decía que le inspiraba ternura. Quizá Orochimaru no formara propiamente de Taka, aunque era por él que se habían conocido. Sasuke reconoció que sus defectos eran mayores que sus virtudes, pero así como su tío Li, no todos en la familia son bondadosos. Mientras Taka se formó, ninguno de sus miembros fue lo suficientemente egoísta… hasta que Sasuke tomó la peor decisión de su vida. Y aún así, a pesar de sus múltiples abandonos, a pesar de su violencia y repentinos ataques de frustración, ahí estaban todos. Unidos, unidos como Konoha, unidos como siempre los vería a partir de ese momento. Y volvían para verlo, para conocer a su hija, para saber de su esposa. Volvían porque lo consideraban todavía parte del equipo.

Suspiró. Quizá no se tratara del clan Uchiha, quizá ninguno de ellos reemplazaría a Itachi, a su padre o a su madre. Pero no cabía duda, ya se encontraba en una grande y preciosa familia.

— ¡Están tan revueltos como una ensalada! — exclamó Sakura divirtiéndose.

La niña, aún en brazos de su madre, clavó sus ojos en la silueta de su padre. Éste, con más confianza que antes, pasó la mano derecha por su nuca y la izquierda, vendada, por su espalda baja. Con sumo cuidado, la acercó contra sí y cerró los ojos mientras una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Bueno, ¿y cómo se llama? — preguntó Suigetsu, rindiéndose.

— Como nuestra familia. — respondió Sasuke aún disfrutando del contacto con su hija. — Sarada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!:<strong>

**Ahora sí quedé satisfecha, no fue la cantidad de palabras que esperé, pero quedó mejor de lo que creí. Esto era lo que quería y esperaba de todo el escrito: que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que no contaba sólo con Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi. Y creo que esta situación era perfecta para demostrarlo... aunque Sai sigue siendo Sai y no para de provocar a Sasuke. Siempre me los imaginé así, no sé porqué, pero no concibo que se lleven bien de la noche a la mañana. **

**No podría hablar de cada personaje en sí porque son muchísimos, aunque sí les puedo decir que cada uno posee una característica única que traté de plasmar aquí. Lo que más me gustó fue la entrada de Kiba. Él pasa porque pasa, no hay más. **

**Y bueno, de Taka tampoco tengo que decir mucho. Adoro a esos tipos, me hubiera gustado verlos en el manga 700, pero neh, igual puedo hacer más fics con Taka. Ya sé que Orochimaru es punto y aparte, pero siempre lo vi arrastrándose con Taka después de la guerra. A Kabuto no lo metí porque se me hizo muy extraño que casi, casi, se cristianizara el desgraciado y preferí hacer como si se hubiera ido de viaje a predicar la palabra de Itachi. **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos. Nos leeremos muy pronto. De hecho, me parece que el domingo voy a subir un One-shot de Sasuke e Itachi, no yaoi, así que me gustaría leer nombres conocidos. De cualquier manera, muchas gracias por su interés en este pequeño fic. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
